Fake Fiance
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Sasuke tahu bahwa pertunangan ini hanya sandiwaranya dengan Sakura. Mengalami kesamaan nasib yang mengharuskan mereka saling memanfaatkan. Sasuke yang menghindari orangtuanya untuk segera memiliki penerus laki-laki sebagai pengganti Itachi yang hanya mampu menghasilkan penerus perempuan. Sakura yang sangat enggan harus tinggal kembali bersama orangtuanya. Tradisi, Bisnis dan Cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke tahu bahwa pertunangan ini hanya sandiwaranya dengan Sakura .

Mengalami kesamaan nasib yang mengharuskan mereka saling memanfaatkan.

Sasuke yang menghindari orangtuanya untuk segera memiliki penerus laki-laki dengan calon pilihan mereka sebagai pengganti Itachi yang hanya mampu menghasilkan penerus perempuan.

Sakura yang sangat enggan harus tinggal kembali bersama orangtuanya di apartemennya yang mungil akibat sang ayah yang sedikit frustasi dengan usahanya kini mengacaukan apartemennya.

Tapi semua berubah ketika orangtua Sasuke ingin menginap di apartemen Sasuke.

Terpaksa sandiwara yang mereka lakukan harus bermain semakin jauh.

Tradisi, Bisnis dan Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**Fake Fiance**

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort.

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s) dan hal-hal lain yang terlewatkan oleh Author.

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Sakura : 23 tahun

.

.

.

.

.

'Bayi perempuan? Lagi?' Dahi seorang pria tegap berambut _raven_ yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kantornya sambil mengapit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya itu sedikit mengernyit. Sejenak memberhentikan kegiatannya agar sedikit fokus terhadap sang penelpon. Kini ponsel _touchscreen_ itu berpindah dari apitan bahunya ke tangan kanannya sehingga ponselnya lebih nyaman untuk digunakan.

"Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa Konan_-nee_ dan si bayi dalam kondisi sehat, Itachi," ucap Sasuke menenangkan sang kakak.

"Aku memang sudah tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka. Namun _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ lah yang jadi masalah. Mereka berdua memang sangat menyayangi keluargaku — termasuk kedua putriku. Tapi mereka tetap mendesakku untuk memberikan seorang cucu laki-laki." Nada suara berat khas seorang pria mapan di seberang sana terdengar gusar.

"..."

"Sasuke... kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Itachi yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang adik.

"Hn"

"Kau mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan ini bukan?"

"Hn. Tapi Itachi—"

"Sasuke." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara tegas Itachi sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu membuat pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah _stoic_ tersebut terdiam.

"Mereka mengharapkanmu. Untuk. Memberikan. Penerus laki-laki. Agar nama klan Uchiha tidak lenyap." Itachi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh penekaan dalam tiap suku katanya.

Sasuke lebih memilih diam, ia sudah cukup sering mendengar orangtuanya yang menelpon dirinya tiap _weekend_ dalam beberapa bulan ini. Isinya selalu saja sama — tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang diucapkan Itachi barusan. Hanya mengingatkannya tentang menikah, menerima calon tunangan yang disodorkan kepadanya, memiliki penerus dan mengembangkan perusahaan agar lebih sukses. Mengingat sampai sekarang Sasuke masih tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan besar milik keluarganya dan lebih memilih menikmati pekerjaannya saat ini sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan sahabat sejak kecilnya — Ino Yamanaka yang bergerak di bidang _retail_. Sebuah perusahaan besar walau tidak menempati posisi teratas dalam dunia bisnis seperti halnya perusahaan Uchiha.

Sasuke berpikir itu semua hanyalah omong kosong. Ia tidak suka hidup dengan penuh kekangan dan segala aturan yang mengikat. Apalagi menghasilkan pewaris untuk mempertahankan nama dan tradisi merupakan bagian masa lalu. Di jaman sekarang sudah tidak berlaku aturan konvensional seperti itu. Siapapun sang penerus pasti yang terbaik bagi klannya nanti.

"Hei, Sasuke." Itachi mulai melunakan nada bicaranya. "Kau tahu? _Kaa-san_ sekarang mulai dekat lagi dengan Uzumaki Karin. Katanya ia sering menanyakan kabarmu tiap mereka bertemu. Kau senang, _Otouto_?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menggoda. Ia paham bahwa Sasuke memang tidak bisa diajak membahas hal yang tidak dia sukai.

Sasuke mendengus keras sebagai pengganti jawaban yang cukup terdengar oleh Itachi. Membuat lelaki yang berperawakan hampir menyerupai sang adik semata wayangnya itu terkekeh.

"Kau tidak akan selalu mendapatkan seorang pengagum fanatik seagresif dia Sasuke. Bukankah itu sangat menarik, eh? Dia bisa melayanimu dengan baik di ranjang ketika sudah menikah nanti," ucapnya tak berdosa.

"Itachi! Kau mau merusak hariku yang tenang dengan menyebut hal-hal itu lagi, hah?! Dan satu hal lagi, jangan sebut-sebut nama wanita menjijikan itu," gerutu Sasuke kesal yang kini tengah menyeruput kopi hitamnya, memandang _liquid_ hitam itu dengan ekspresi seakan-akan aku-benci-kafein. Padahal faktanya dia sangat menyukai minuman wajibnya tiap bekerja.

"_Well_, itu kenyataannya. Lagipula hubungan kalian sebelum ini kan lumayan akrab."

"Tapi tidak ketika dia seperti orang setengah, oh bahkan tidak waras, menggelayuti dan menggerecoki hariku yang seharusnya sangat sempurna."

Sasuke teringat hari-harinya ketika masih berada di Paris. Wanita berambut merah marun penyandang nama Uzumaki di bagian belakangnya itu entah kenapa sangat agresif, tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu yang terlihat seperti malu-malu kucing. Dan dirinya langsung merasa muak dengan kepribadian palsu seperti itu. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari negara yang terkenal akan fashion dan _romance_-nya dan memilih Jepang yang merupakan kampung halamannya.

"Aa... tapi kedua keluarga bisa saling melengkapi."

"Maksudmu, perusahaan Uzumaki adalah salah satu penghasil _financial_ terbesar setelah kita. Dengan menggabungkan bisnis keluarga mereka dan kita, kita bisa sama-sama memonopoli pasar. Aku mengerti Itachi, tapi aku tidak suka dengan cara berpikir kolot seperti itu"

Itachi tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan adik satu-satunya itu. Tentu saja ia menginginkan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Jadi keputusan apa pun, dia akan tetap mendukung sang adik.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku sih hanya ingin bercerita."

Itachi berhenti sejenak kemudian menghela napas. Matanya terpejam sambil meneruskan ucapannya, "Hariku buruk karena segala omongan orangtua kita yang sudah bisa ku prediksi. Hal pertama yang _tou-san_ tanyakan saat pertama kali kami mengabarinya tentang si kecil adalah apakah bayinya laki-laki. Dan _kaa-san_? Tengah dilanda depresi saat mengetahui dirinya harus menambah koleksi baju _pink_. Apalagi tadi Konan bilang ini anak terakhir. Menurutnya sudah cukup mempunyai tiga anak perempuan. Jadi aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang kau harapan terakhir. Jadi bersiap-siap saja akan serangan mendadak dari mereka. mengingat tak lama lagi mereka akan berkunjung kesini."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, menahan segala kejengkelannya. "Kau memperingatkanku lagi."

"Tidak juga." Itachi reflek menggelengkan kepalanya secara tak sadar.

"Kecuali—" Dirinya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali kau mencintai Karin sebagai kekasihmu."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke benar-benar merasa jengkel kepada makhluk di seberang sana yang kini tertawa menggelegar. "HA HA HA HA HA...! Sasuke, Sasuke. Sungguh aku sangat senang menggodamu."

"Asal kau tahu _Baka_ _Aniki_. Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku di sini tahu!" ucap Sasuke geram tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kekasih? Sejak kapan pria _stoic_ yang sangat digandrungi para wanita itu mempunyai seorang kekasih, eh?

Setelah ia menyadari ucapannya, ia langsung terdiam dan berpikir bahwa ketololan atas berita palsu barusan merupakan ide cemerlang yang keluar secara spontanitas. Tentu saja kalau Sasuke berpura-pura memiliki seorang kekasih di sini maka ia tidak akan mendengar rengekan dari orangtuanya lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kebohongannya ini.

"Apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau punya kekasih?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya kalau ia ketinggalan berita besar. Siapa wanita yang bisa membuat adiknya itu bertekuk lutut? Itachi bahkan sampai mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya, memastikan tidak ada kotoran yang menempel sehingga menggangu pendengarannya.

"Lebih daripada itu. Kami sudah bertunangan."

"Wouw~ wouw! Bagaimana bisa kalian sudah bertunangan tapi aku sebagai kakakmu ini tidak tahu. Bahkan seluruh keluarga kita tidak ada yang tahu." Itachi berdecak antara kaget bingung dan tidak percaya. Ia masih sangsi atas berita yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menutupinya. Hanya saja ia bukanlah seseorang dari keluarga kelas atas seperti kita," ucap Sasuke semakin bersemangat melanjutkan kebohongannya. "selain itu, sebenarnya kami sudah tinggal bersama."

Itachi benar-benar terkejut. Sungguh banyak kejutan hari ini yang ia dapatkan dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Tunangan? Tinggal bersama? Entah apalagi yang akan membuatnya _speechless_.

Beberapa detik tidak ada pembicaraan dan Sasuke terus menunggu reaksi dari sang kakak. Sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya Itachi percaya padanya. Kalau Itachi sudah bisa percaya maka langkah berikutnya untuk membohongi orangtuanya akan lebih mudah. Benarkah? Siapa yang tahu? Yang penting ia berusaha dulu sekarang.

"Baiklah. Lalu siapa wanita itu?" Suara Itachi terdengar normal dan antusias membuat Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. _Gotcha_!

"Kau mendukungku kan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menemukan nama wanita calon kekasih — tunangan palsunya. Bodohnya ia tidak memikirkannya dari awal sehingga ia harus kebingungan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruang kerjanya. Pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu menampilkan sesosok wanita berwajah manis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai indah menjuntai hingga ke punggungnya. Sasuke sangat mengenalnya. Haruno Sakura — salah satu staff keuangannya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sedang menerima telpon, mengangguk sopan dan mengacungkan laporan yang diminta Sasuke sekitar satu jam yang lalu padanya. Sasuke mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk dan meletakkan laporan itu di meja kerjanya. Sakura yang mengerti segera melangkah masuk.

Sakura yang terkenal akan lenggak lenggoknya ketika bergerak yang paling menarik di antara semua wanita yang pernah dilihat. Sikap dan gerakan badannya tidak pernah dibuat-buat namun dapat membuat para pria yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Cukup untuk membuat mereka berimajinasi. Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke kita. Mungkin ia mudah sekali dekat dengan para wanita, namun ia sendiri tidak pernah tertarik melebihi ketertarikannya pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar dalam sekali kejap.

"Aku permisi dulu," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Tunggu," ucap Sasuke tanpa suara sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya yang cukup lebar. Memandang pergelangan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh sang atasan dan juga temannya walau tidak terlalu akrab. Tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya itu merenggang namun digantikan dengan ditautkannya telapak tangan mereka.

Sontak Sakura _blushing_. Rona merah menjalar di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sungguh menawan. Walau ia tidak pernah memikirkan soal kekasih untuk saat ini karena masih fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menyukai seorang pria.

Sakura berganti memandang Sasuke yang masih serius menanggapi pembicaraan melalui ponselnya. Membuat Sakura berpikir 'Apakah ini masih lama?' mengingat detak jantungnya yang sudah mulai berdebar kencang.

Sasuke menyeringai senang mendapati ocehan kakaknya dan tentu saja kondisinya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura tanpa merasakan adanya penolakan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ada seorang wanita berhasil menjerat adikku yang paling dingin! Padahal kau selalu bilang kalau dibutuhkan seorang wanita penggoda yang paling lihai untuk melepas masa lajangmu itu. Kau itu sangat sangat tidak mudah untuk diraih. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana rupa kekasihmu itu Sasuke," ucap Itachi menggebu-gebu. Sangat penasaran. Itulah kata yang paling sesuai dengan gejolak pikirannya.

"Hn. Satu langkah semakin dekat untuk mengakhiri masa lajangku dan rengekanmu beserta orangtua kita." Sasuke berbicara dengan tegas. Tetap bertahan pada kebohongan yang semakin lama semakin gila.

"Hei. Tapi kau belum menyebutkan siapa namanya Sasuke."

"Hn. Dia ada di sini." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling memandang. Membuat keduanya terpikat.

"Sakura, coba kau ucapkan salam kepada calon kakak iparmu ini," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah terlepas dari _emerald_ yang menyita pandangannya.

Sakura yang juga masih memandang Sasuke kini mengernyit heran. 'Calon kakak ipar? Apa maksudnya?'

Namun suara Sasuke memecahkan lamunannya. "Sakura sayang, kau cukup mengatakan hai. Itachi ingin mendengar suaramu," ucap Sasuke setengah memaksa padanya dengan menyodorkan ponsel hingga menempel di telinganya. Akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi walau agak ragu Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Hai, Itachi." Suara Sakura yang mengalun lembut tertangkap dengan jelas oleh indra pendengar Itachi. Membuat dirinya langsung membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sakura kalau dari suaranya saja sudah sangat halus dan menggoda. Padahal hanya mengucapkan kalimat pendek seperti itu.

Sasuke sudah mengembalikan posisi ponselnya ke dekat telinganya kembali.

"Kau sudah dengar kan? Tadi itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Kekasih dan juga tunanganku. Jadi sekarang kau tutup dulu telponnya karena aku tidak ingin kau makin lama mengganggu kegiatanku setelah ini dengan Sakura. Oiya jangan lupa memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayah dan ibu. Dan... mengingat situasi apartemenku sekarang, sebaiknya mereka menginap di hotel saja. _Bye,_ Itachi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sana Sasuke sudah memutuskan sambungannya duluan.

Sakura tetap terdiam di tempat dan bola mata _emerald_nya yang indah melebar menatap iris _onyx_ pria yang baru saja membicarakan hal aneh yang menyangkutpautkan dengan dirinya. Nyaris tidak ada warna di wajah Sakura kecuali rona merah di kedua pipi ranumnya. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Semua reaksi yang ditunjukkannya merupakan pencampuran semua emosi yang membuncah pikiran dan hatinya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Gawat. Sasuke baru merasakan kebingungan melandanya kembali. Setelah berhasil menghadapi kakaknya, tapi ia belum tentu berhasil menghadapi Sakura. Sasuke yang tetap menahan ekspresi datarnya sedikit menelan ludah. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura tidak akan menolaknya. Siapa sih yang dapat menolak permintaan si Uchiha bungsu ini? Walaupun permintaan itu konyol pasti akan ada yang mau melakukan untuknya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mencoba berkompromi dengan Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang masih saja terpaut hingga detik ini. Beralih meraih tumpukkan laporan yang dibawa Sakura. Sasuke berdeham sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa bimbangnya.

"Ehem. Terima kasih telah mengantarkan laporan ini, Sakura."

"Itu sudah tugasku," ucap Sakura tegas. Kini Sakura sudah dapat menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan atas segala hal aneh yang dilakukan atasannya itu.

"Hn. Langsung saja, sebenarnya aku ada sedikit masalah." Sasuke menunggu reaksi Sakura, tapi ia hanya melihat Sakura yang menunggu dirinya melanjutkan omongannya. "jadi, karena kau berada di sini pada saat yang mungkin sangat tepat untukku dan sangat tidak tepat untukmu, kuharap kau mau membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku."

"Aa... tadi aku mendengar kau menyebutku sebagai kekasih dan juga tunanganmu. Apa itu benar Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya perlahan supaya tidak membuat Sakura merasa curiga hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita yang identik dengan musim semi di negara ini.

"Hn. Itulah yang kukatakan."

"Apa ada hal lain yang belum kuketahui yang telah kau katakan kepada kakakmu itu?"

'_Damn_! Wanita ini memang pintar sekali menebak,' pikir Sasuke.

Sakura tidak merasa canggung melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya walau yang ia hadapi sekarang merupakan atasannya. Tentu saja karena ini sudah menyangkut namanya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ia harus seberani ini?

"Memang benar. Ada hal lain yang aku katakan tentang dirimu — maksudku diri kita." Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku bilang bahwa kita bukan hanya sepasang kekasih atau tunangan, tapi juga kita telah hidup bersama di apartemenku." Kini giliran bibir Sakura yang terbuka dan mulutnya perlahan-lahan menganga.

"APA?!" seru Sakura tanpa bisa mengontrol nada suaranya. Namun sebelum sempat Sakura meluncurkan aksi protesnya. Sasuke segera melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Orangtuaku mendesakku untuk segera menikahi wanita yang tidak ku cintai untuk segera mendapatkan cucu laki-laki. Seorang wanita baik-baik — itu anggapan orangtuaku padahal sesungguhnya sangat berkebalikannya, namun keluarganya baik-baik dan salah satu koneksi yang bagus. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Tadi secara spontanitas aku mengarang cerita mengenai kekasihku di sini, di Jepang. Segalanya mengalir lancar dengan sedikit bumbu di dalamnya. Hingga ke bagian kita tinggal bersama."

"Hn." Sakura mendengus keras. "Benar-benar pendongeng yang ulung," ejek Sakura.

"Terpaksa. Tidak ada pilihan lain pada saat kau terdesak. Orangtuaku akan berkunjung kemari setelah menemui Itachi di Hokkaido. Mungkin mereka akan membawa serta si putri bungsu Uzumaki pilihan orangtuaku," tutur Sasuke sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan wanita dengan _make-up_ tebal dan lipstik merah menyala menggelayut di sampingnya.

"Astaga... dan kau membawa-bawa namaku Tuan Uchiha bahkan kalau aku tidak salah dengar dan ingat lagi, kau menyuruh kakakmu itu untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada orangtuamu juga kan?" Lutut Sakura terasa lemas. Tangan kirinya memegang dahinya. Pikiran dan perasaan cemas bercampur aduk. Khawatir dan takut.

"Kau tidak serius kan Sasuke? Ini pasti bercanda," ucap Sakura tertawa hambar.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura, menuntunnya menuju sofa empuk yang biasa disediakan untuk menyambut para klien bisnisnya. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dalam satu sofa panjang. Jarak mereka cukup dekat. Tangan yang dipergunakan Sasuke tadi untuk merangkul Sakura sekarang beralih untuk menggenggam kedua telapak tangan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut punggung telapak tangan Sakura. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku akan menjelaskan ini perlahan-lahan. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Ini konyol."

"Hn, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Satu minggu lagi orangtuaku akan datang mengunjungiku. Aku mohon kau mau berpura-pura jadi kekasihku, tunanganku. Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku besok atau malam ini, pokoknya secepatnya agar kau bisa membiasakan diri denganku. Kau tinggal sendiri bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengar. Aku belum memutuskan bersedia menjadi tunangan palsumu Sasuke. Ini bukanlah suatu permainan. Apalagi mendengar bahwa orangtuamu menginginkan seorang menantu yang sepadan dengan keluargamu." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak yakin, membuat rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah berayun ringan.

"Sakura—"

"Tuan Uchiha. Aku tegaskan. Kau memilih seorang wanita yang salah. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada kesan kelas atas dalam keluargaku, dalam hidupku. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan orangtuamu tetap tidak akan setuju dan akan tetap memaksamu untuk menikahi calon dari orangtuamu," ucap Sakura tegas sambil menggerakan jarinya. Dari gerakan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sampai membuat sebuah tanda silang menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan, memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk meluapkan emosinya. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi setelah merasa cukup mengambil intinya. Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sakura dengan tegas namun lembut.

"Sakura. dengarkan aku. Aku yakin orangtuaku akan menyukaimu. Kau adalah wanita yang tepat dan baik untuk menjadi tunanganku," ujar Sasuke tegas. Ia berkata jujur. Sasuke tahu Sakura selalu menjaga setiap tingkah lakunya dimanapun dia berada, tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang biasanya bersikap centil.

Sakura tertawa mengejek. "Itu ucapan ketika seseorang menjodohkanmu."

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura beberapa hari dan aku berjanji setelah itu kita akan berpisah. Pokoknya kau harus mau. Titik."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tegas dan tajam namun menyiratkan permohonan. Udara dalam ruangan yang entah mengapa terasa panas meskipun _air conditioner_ menyala dengan baik, kini malah terasa semakin panas. _Inner _Sakura mengatakan ingin menyetujui rencana konyol sang pria tampan, namun ia harus berpikir realistis.

Sakura mengipasi leher jenjangnya dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan memikirkannya. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di luar kantor," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Hn. Setelah pulang kerja kita akan membicarakan ini lagi. Kita akan bertemu di _C'est la Vie_ _Cafe_." Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura segera melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah Sakura tidak terlihat dan pintu ruang kerjanya telah tertutup rapat. Sasuke merosot duduk menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman, ditutupi wajah tampannya dengan punggung lengan kirinya.

"Gila. Aku benar-benar gila sekarang," gumamnya. Apapun keputusan wanita manis tadi harus berakhir dengan kata IYA.

Hei, Tuan muda Uchiha. Kau hanya belum tahu apa akibat yang akan terjadi nanti. Jadi bersiaplah memasuki kehidupan yang tidak dapat kau prediksi bersama **tunangan palsumu **itu.

**To Be Continued**

A/N:

Wahhh akhirnya Cha berhasil menyelesaikan Chap.1 ini XD...!

Entah kenapa kepengen banget bikin fic yang punya ruang lingkup kerja. Lagipula Cha juga selalu berada dalam lingkungan kerja retail dan bergelut dengan uang. Terus kayanya dari fic sebelumnya yang "Mask in My Life" Cha selalu saja fokus ke masalah perjodohan dan bisnis. =.=a. Hei, dulu ini impian Cha waktu sekolah loh. Punya ortu pebisnis terus dijodohin sama anak dari koleganya. Karena teringat hal itu terus makanya cerita yang Cha buat jadi menjerumus ke situ mulu. H h h. Lol.

Tapi Cha pengen banget bikin fic yang ada sangkutpautnya dengan masalah bayi. Kayanya seru aja ngributin tentang bayi yang bakalan lahir.

Oiya, di sini Uchiha Mikoto yang biasanya bersikap baik mungkin akan sangat OOC karena perannya antagonis di awal.

Gomenasai buat yang udah nungguin dan nagih fic yang sebelumnya. Cha bener-bener minta maaf malah ngbuat fic baru lagi. Tapi cha juga lagi ngerjain chap selanjutnya dar fic2 yang terbengkalai itu.

Yap! Cha mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat dukungan dari _**Voila Sophie **_my Imouto-chan :D. Love u dear!

Segitu aja deh. Jadi... Cha minta **Review**nya Minna-san... :D

Cilacap, 23 November 2012.

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke tahu bahwa pertunangan ini hanya sandiwaranya dengan Sakura.

Mengalami kesamaan nasib yang mengharuskan mereka saling memanfaatkan.

Sasuke yang menghindari orangtuanya untuk segera memiliki penerus laki-laki dengan calon pilihan mereka sebagai pengganti Itachi yang hanya mampu menghasilkan penerus perempuan.

Sakura yang sangat enggan harus tinggal kembali bersama orangtuanya di apartemennya yang mungil akibat sang ayah yang sedikit frustasi dengan usahanya kini mengacaukan apartemennya.

Tapi semua berubah ketika orangtua Sasuke ingin menginap di apartemen Sasuke.

Terpaksa sandiwara yang mereka lakukan harus bermain semakin jauh.

Tradisi, Bisnis dan Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**Fake Fiance**

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort.

Rated : T

Warning : OOC (pasti), AU, typo(s), terselip bahasa non-baku dan hal-hal lain yang terlewatkan oleh Author.

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Sakura : 23 tahun

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

Sakura mengambil tempat paling pojok yang paling tersembunyi di _C'est La Vie __Coffee__ Shop_. Karena letaknya yang berada terlalu dalam sehingga tidak dapat melihat pemandangan apa pun kecuali para pelayan _cafe_ ini yang berlalu lalang menyiapkan dan mengantarkan pesanan. Sakura mulai menyamankan diri sesaat sebelum bertemu dan melakukan perbincangan yang sangat sensitif dengan sang atasan. Ah, maksudnya — calon tunangan palsunya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit duduk sendiri tanpa ada sajian satupun di atas mejanya. Seorang pelayan pria berambut hitam klimis menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, membuat kedua mata sang pria tampak menyipit. Sakura memperhatikan wajah sang pelayan yang kini menyodorkan sebuah buku menu untuknya.

Kerutan di dahinya sedikit tercipta.

Rasanya seperti tidak asing melihatnya. Sakura seperti pernah mengenal namun juga tidak mudah untuk diingat. Ia masih terus memperhatikan sampai suara sang pelayan yang bernama Shimura Sai—terlihat dari _name tag_ yang tersemat di saku kemejanya—mengintrupsi otaknya yang sedang berpikir cukup aktif.

"Maaf. Anda sudah memutuskan untuk memesan sesuatu, Nona?" tanya Sai, masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman manis walau terlihat agak berlebihan dan janggal.

Sakura dapat melihat iris _onyx_ milik Sai yang tadi sempat terhalangi oleh kelopak matanya. Ekspresi sedikit terkejut ditunjukkan Sakura dengan beberapa kali mengedipkan mata _emerald_nya.

Ahhh... kenapa begitu bodohnya dia? Ingin sekali ia menepuk dahi lebarnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat tempat. Tentu saja ia merasa pernah melihat bahkan mengenal sosok di hadapannya ini. Itu karena Sai kurang lebih mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang sedang ditunggu kehadirannya.

Dengan sedikit kikuk dan agak malu karena dirinya tepergok saat tengah memandangi seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya secara intens bahkan sampai berusaha tidak berkedip karena terlalu seriusnya. Sakura segera membuka buku menu, berusaha bersikap normal sambil menunjukkan pesanannya secepat ia bisa.

"Aku pesan secangkir lemon _tea_. Aku rasa itu saja dulu. Aku sedang menunggu seorang teman," ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan kembali buku menu ke arah Sai. Tangan putih pucat milik Sai terulur mengambilnya sembari mengucapkan kalimat yang biasa dilontarkan para pelayan di _cafe_ manapun.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar, Nona." Tentu saja dengan senyuman manis selalu siap bertengger di wajah tampannya. Kemudian melangkah pergi menuju dapur _cafe_ untuk memberitahukan pesanan Sakura kepada rekan kerjanya. Sakura kembali terdiam. Lebih memilih asik memainkan jari jemarinya yang lentik untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Sakura sebenarnya telah memikirkan secara matang mengenai detail permasalahan yang tengah melandanya. Sejak keluar dari ruang kerja managernya ia tidak bisa memfokuskan diri kepada pekerjaannya yang untung saja hari itu tidak menumpuk. Laporan terakhir yang harus ia serahkan hanya kepada Sasuke, sedangkan yang lainnya besok baru bisa diselesaikan karena harus menunggu berkas dari bagian administrasi penjualan. Sehingga Sakura dapat menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan membayangkan segala hal ke depannya jika ia menyetujui rencana konyol calon tunangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja rona merah terlukis kembali di pipi ranum wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia memang masih merasa gamang, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri. Entah mengapa ia menyukai pada saat pria bermarga Uchiha itu memanggilnya "Sayang".

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit kuat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terjerat dengan segala pesona milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu hanya memerlukan pertolongannya selama beberapa minggu. Setelah itu ia akan memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Layaknya seorang atasan dan bawahan, layaknya seorang teman yang tidak terlalu akrab. Ini semua bisa terjadi pada dirinya karena takdir membawanya pada saat dimana seorang Sasuke tengah kebingungan dan dirinya datang sebagai malaikat penyelamat.

Takdir?

Apa tadi dirinya menyebut tentang takdir?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata takdir membawanya semakin dekat dengan pria ini?

Ah, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha pasti memiliki selera yang tinggi walau Sasuke sendiri mengatakan ia tidak peduli terhadap identitas seseorang. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Sasuke memilih dirinya yang serba terlalu biasa untuk dijadikan pasangan seumur hidup.

Resah. Gelisah.

Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mendapati fakta yang mulai menjengkelkannya kini.

Namun ada satu hal yang turut serta menggelayuti benaknya. Situasi yang begitu menjengkelkan mungkin bisa jadi malah sebagai penyelamat hidupnya pula. Terciptanya hubungan simbiosis mutualisme? Ia tidak ingin, tidak mendapatkan manfaat apa pun bukan selain bisa dekat dengan salah satu pria tertampan di kota metropolitan ini?

Sesungguhnya Sakura memang sedang membutuhkan tempat untuk melarikan diri. Melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari apartemen mungilnya yang kini sudah penuh sesak karena orangtuanya tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk sejenak _refreshing_ di Tokyo. Jika hanya sekedar _refreshing_ sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia permasalahkan. Namun kalau rumahnya disabotase untuk dijadikan pabrik percobaan pembuatan lilin _therapy_ kegemaran sang ibu, siapa yang bersedia coba?

Demi apa! Apartemennya yang mungil sekarang memiliki pengharum ruangan yang abstrak untuk indra penciumannya. Bukannya membuatnya semakin nyaman dan betah untuk beristirahat malah semakin membuatnya sulit bernapas dan pusing. Entah bagaimana caranya kedua orangtuanya mampu bertahan dalam udara yang terasa minim oksigen.

Hidupnya yang teratur menjadi gila dan kacau balau.

Sakura tidak ingin mengakui hal memalukan ini kepada Sasuke. Namun siapa tahu Sasuke bisa mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Sepanjang sisa waktu di kantor tadi, terasa bagaikan berjam-jam lamanya. Dilema memikirkan harus memberitahu duduk permasalahan dirinya juga atau tidak, selain memikirkan ia yakin akan keputusannya _to be a fake fiance._

Desahan dan dengusan keras menjadi kebiasaan barunya kini.

'Ya ampun~ kerumitan macam apa yang telah ku masuki?!' Jari jemari Sakura gatal ingin menjambak rambut indahnya sendiri.

-!-

-!-

Bunyi gemerincing dari lonceng mungil yang terpasang di atas pintu kaca menandakan bahwa seseorang tengah memasuki _coffee shop_ yang nyaris penuh dalam cuaca yang membutuhkan ekstra penghangat jika kau tidak ingin terkena berbagai jenis penyakit.

Ayunan langkah Sasuke yang selalu terlihat angkuh dan penuh kepercayaan diri membuat seluruh kepala berpaling ke arahnya saat ia lewat. Telapak tangannya yang lebih sering terlihat dalam saku celana formalnya menunjang _pheromone_ alaminya. Bahu lebar dan perut _six-pack_ membuat setelan kerjanya tampak menakjubkan. Dapat dipastikan walau baju terjelek di dunia sekalipun, jika dikenakan olehnya pasti tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap ketampanannya. Berlebihan? Sakura rasa tidak juga.

Coba saja lihat sekarang. Sekumpulan wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari pintu kaca _cafe_ mulai berlagak memutar bola mata dan mengipasi diri mereka sendiri, pura-pura merapikan rok kelewat mini mereka yang entah mengapa malah terlihat semakin mini atau sedikit-sedikit memegang tengkuk mereka yang sengaja diperlihatkan dengan cara menyibakkan rambut layaknya model iklan shampo.

Tidak jauh dari sana, beralih pada ketiga pasang kekasih yang duduk dalam satu meja panjang. Para wanita yang saling berpandangan sambil cekikikan memperhatikan pria Uchiha itu, sedangkan para lelaki mulai mengkerutkan apa saja yang bisa dikerutkan dari bagian wajah mereka. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian para kekasih kepada pasangan sebenarnya.

Untuk yang sedang duduk sendiri, mungkin khayalan mereka melambung tinggi hingga sulit untuk dijatuhkan kembali. Beruntung para pelayan di sana sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sang Uchiha jadi tidak ada lagi suara pecahan beling saking terkejutnya bisa melihat _the most wanted_ menyambangi tempat kerja mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah sangat terbiasa akan segala fenomenal yang terjadi di sekitarnya ketika sedang berada di tempat umum seperti ini. Dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah sesosok wanita cantik yang telah menarik perhatiannya semenjak memasuki _coffee shop_ langganannya bersama sahabat terdekatnya ketika ia—Uzumaki Naruto—masih menetap di Tokyo.

Wajah Sasuke yang _stoic_ menutupi perasaan berdebar yang belum ingin beranjak dari jantungnya. _Onyx_ hitamnya terpacu kepada _emerald_ yang terus melekat menatapnya seperti orang kebanyakan, namun tidak dengan ekspresi atau sikap berlebihan. _As usual_.

"Sakura," sapa Sasuke sambil mendudukan diri di kursi di hadapan Sakura. "maaf aku terlambat. Ino menginginkan kontrak-kontrak yang baru saja berdatangan lagi untuk dianalisis kembali olehnya."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura masam dan _to the point_. "seharusnya putri direktur yang kau bawa ke hadapan orangtuamu sebagai tunangan."

"Ino?" Sasuke nampak sedikit berjengit.

"Tidak. Tidak." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sekali dengan tegas. "dia memang kaya, kurasa orangtuaku akan menyukainya. Namun aku tidak menyukainya."

"Memangnya kau memilih seorang tunangan palsu melalui hatimu? Bukankah kau hanya memilihnya secara asal yang penting bisa diandalkan? Lagipula kulihat kau cukup akrab dengan Ino," cecarnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam, terfokus pada emerald Sakura. "Aku. Tidak. Menyukai. Yamanaka Ino. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin asal menyebutkan nama."

"Tapi kau langsung menyebutkan namaku saat itu. Kau bahkan mengatakannya sendiri, kalau saat itu aku berada di saat yang tidak tepat namun saat yang paling tepat untukmu. Itu sangat mengartikan bahwa aku datang sebagai penyelamat yang tidak mungkin terpikirkan olehmu sebelumnya, wahai Tuan Uchiha. Dan—" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Aku memang sudah memikirkan namamu jauh sebelum kau datang ke kantorku. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu pelan-pelan di saat yang tepat. Namun kejadian kemarin memang sungguh tak terduga. Saat itu lah aku mendapat suatu keyakinan bahwa kau satu-satunya wanita yang dapat menolongku keluar dari masalah menyebalkan ini."

"..."

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sakura."

"..."

"Kau akan memperoleh apa pun yang kau inginkan ketika kau tinggal bersamaku. Pakaian atau uang tambahan," rayu Sasuke, posisi duduknya kini terlihat lebih santai—menyantaikan diri lebih tepatnya di sandaran kursi yang seperti di rancang untuk sesuai dengan postur punggungnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Sakura menghembuskan uap kecil dari sela-sela bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan berbagai barang atau uang jasa darimu. Memang aku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ku dapatkan jika aku menjalani kehidupan bersamamu beberapa? Hari?" Sakura memicingkan sebelah matanya sedikit seolah bertanya benar-bukan kepada Sasuke.

"Minggu," ralat Sasuke.

"Beberapa minggu." Sakura mengangguk menyetujui kemudian meneruskan perkataannya, "aku hanya ingin mendapatkan ketenangan. Lagipula orangtuamu tidak akan menginap bersama kita, bukan?"

"Hn. Mereka akan menginap di hotel. Kenapa kau sangat membutuhkan ketenangan? Kau tidak betah di apartemenmu yang sekarang?" Sasuke mencoba menguak sedikit demi sedikit informasi tentang tunangan palsunya yang secara tidak langsung telah disetujui oleh Sakura.

"Aa, itu." Sakura terlihat kelabakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dianggapnya cukup retoris. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan baginya. Sai—pelayan pria itu datang ke arah mejanya untuk membawakan pesanannya yang dirassa cukup lama.

"Maaf, menunggu lama. Ini lemon _tea_ pesanan anda, Nona. Silahkan dinikmati," ucap Sai sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian berpaling ke arah Sasuke di sebelah kanannya. "ingin pesan apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku pesan secangkir _black __coffee_." tanpa memandang buku menu. "ah, kalau bisa tambahkan _hot_ _pancake_ dengan sirup maple untuk wanita ini dan sirup tomat untukku."

"Oke. Pesanan segera datang."

"Hn. Jangan terlalu lama, Sai," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Hai. Hai." Sai menjawab dengan nada santai sambil melenggang pergi menjauh.

Sakura menatap Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. Sinar matanya memancarkan suatu kepolosan, reaksi yang selalu terukir ketika dia sedang mempertanyakan sesuatu.

"Kau kenal dengan pelayan tadi ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Teman," jawab pria stoic itu singkat. Membuat Sakura pun hanya melancarkan suara "ohh" tanpa menambahkan embel-embel apa pun.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke mengembalikan topik perbincangan yang telah melenceng.

Sakura sedikit tersentak dan berdeham. "Aku kira—aku akan menerima tawaranmu Sasuke. Asal kau menjaminku bahwa kau tidak akan membuat masalah hingga menyangkut pautkannya dengan orangtuaku atau pihak luar selain keluargamu, kau dan aku. Dan tidak boleh ada kerugian atas diriku dalam bentuk apa pun pula."

Sasuke sudah memeprkirakan ucapan seperti ini dan seorang Haruno Sakura. Wanita pintar yang pasti tidak ingin ada hal buruk dalam masa-masa produktifnya sebagai seorang wanita hanya karena keegoisannya. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya.

"Hn. Ku terima persyaratanmu itu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke, mencoba melihat ketegasannya. Hingga akhirnya wanita cantik itu tersenyum lega.

"Apa diperlukan surat kontrak seperti biasa yang ada di drama-drama Korea itu?" ucap Sasuke menggoda.

"Ha? Kau tahu juga? Jangan-jangan kau suka menonton film layaknya kami para wanita?" Sakura mengernyit heran namun juga merasa geli mengetahui kenyataan aneh tersebut.

Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Sakura. "Aku tidak suka melihat film cengeng seperti itu." Namun Sakura masih sangsi atas pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ga level," ucap Sasuke sinis, meremehkan.

Yap! Pernyataan Sasuke barusan malah ingin membuat Sakura tergelak. Ia tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya. Suara nyaring namun lembut mulai berkumandang, yang hampir bisa didengar oleh separuh penghuni _coffee shop_ yang mulai agak lenggang. Bersantai di rumah memang pilihan paling tepat daripada harus berada selama beberapa jam di _coffee shop_ dan harus mengeluarkan uang maupun termenung karena sendirian atau lebih parahnya lagi jadi malas untuk segera pulang ke rumah pada akhirnya.

Sai datang kembali dengan nampan berisikan dua piring _pancake_ bersama secangkir _black coffe_. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk menikmati cemilan mereka. tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun. Sepertinya mereka sepakat walau tak terucap untuk menikmati makanan lezat tersebut lebih dahulu baru melanjutkan diskusi. Yang terpenting mereka telah membuat kesepakatan untuk menjadi sepasang tunangan palsu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka telah selesai dengan sedikit cemilan sore dan perbincangan sedikit kembali. Kini Sasuke telah berada di samping mobil sportnya yang terparkir di depan _cafe_. Menyadari bahwa Sakura terus saja berjalan ke arah pemberhentian bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar suara _baritone_ Sasuke, berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Sasuke mengejar langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Apa kau meninggalkan kendaraanmu di kantor?" tanya Sasuke balik—mengindahkan pertanyaan yang tertuju kepadanya. Sakura menggeleng kecil.

"Aku memang tidak pernah membawa kendaraan. Aku terbiasa menaiki bus sebagai alat transportasi jarak dekat seperti ini," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Sasuke segera meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya. "Hn. Ayo," titahnya.

"Eh?! Sa—"

"Aku antar kau pulang." Sasuke membuka pintu bagian penumpang mobil sportnya. Menekan bahu Sakura pelan dan memegang pucuk surai indah itu agar kepala wanitanya tidak terantuk atap mobil ketika masuk. Sakura yang masih terlihat agak bingung pun hanya menurut saja. Apalagi setelah duduk manis di dalam mobil dan Sasuke yang telah _standby_ di depan setir dan menjalankannya perlahan hingga berada dalam kecepatan sedang. Tanpa perlu banyak bertanya Sasuke telah mengetahui arah apartemen Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang kau kuantar jemput," ucap Sasuke membuka obrolan. Entah kenapa ia tidak senang kalau Sakura yang dasarnya suka berbicara malah menjaadi pendiam seperti ini lantaran hanya karena ia sendiri lebih suka diam.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya menolak. "_Iie, arigatou_. Kurasa lebih baik aku menjalaninya seperti biasa saja. Lagipula pasti ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan selain melakukan hal tak berguna itu, bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyit sedikit tanda ia tak menyukai dengan apa yang dilontarkan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu dengan hal tak berguna?"

"Ya, itu. Kau jadi tak perlu repot bangun lebih pagi untuk menjemputku. Atau meneyesuaikan jam kerjamu dengan jam kerjaku untuk dapat mengantarkanku pulang." Sakura hanya merasa tidak enak. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ini semata-mata pasti karena kini ia berstatus tunangannya. Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai para rekan kerja di kantor mengetahui hal itu.

"Hn. Jangan bodoh."

"Tapi—"

"Kita harus mulai membiasakan diri. Kau juga akan tinggal di apartement ku jadi itu sudah bukan masalah besar lagi."

"Ah~ benar juga," ucap Sakura sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hn. Lagipula orangtuaku akan segera tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan tunanganku naik bus padahal aku bisa berduaan saja selama sepuluh menitan di dalam mobil yang sempit." Sakura tidak membalas ucapannya. Menurut Sakura, itu sangat mengartikan bahwa Sasuke termasuk bersifat _overprotective_.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia merasakan sepertinya Sasuke berkali-kali, mungkin menatap dirinya. Namun Sakura terlalu malu sehingga sejak ia memasuki mobil mewah ini ia hanya memandang jalanan yang dipenuhi berbagai kendaraan yang saling menyalip dan kilasan berbagai bangunan.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut, menahan geli melihat salah tingkah Sakura yang terpergok sedang meliriknya. Padahal harusnya Sasuke lah yang malu karena sedikit-sedikit melirik. Kenapa jadi kebalikannya? Namun ia tetap memfokuskan dirinya menatap jalanan. Sedikit mengetukkan jarinya di kemudi.

"Turunkan aku di dekat taman saja. Tidak perlu sampai depan apartemen."

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya tidak enak kalau sampai, yah siapa tahu saja orangtuaku melihat. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin ditanya-tanya."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap menurunkanmu di depan apartemenmu," tolak Sasuke. Kini ia telah melewati taman, membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "menyebalkan" atau "seenaknya sendiri" bahkan "pantat ayam" juga terdengar. Sasuke yang mendengarkan gerutuan yang meluncur seperti rengekan anak kecil itu tidak dapat membuatnya menahan senyumnya.

Akhirnya mobil sport milik Sasuke berhenti di halaman apartemen milik Sakura. Memang benar kalau Sakura tidak ingin seorangpun tahu. Karena lingkungan apartemen yang ramai dan tidak terlalu besar. Membuat siapa pun yang berada di sekitar apartemen dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh para penghuni di dalamnya.

Sakura telah melepaskan _seatbelt_ namun sebelum ia membuka pintu di sampingnya. Tangan besar Sasuke sudah menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali dengan sedikit memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, kini menghadap Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke-_san_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix_ itu. Panggil aku Sasuke_-kun_ atau Sasuke_-koi _jauh lebih bagus kedengarannya," perintah Sasuke sambil menyeringai mendapati rona merah muda terpancar di wajah Sakura.

"Aa, aku pilih _option_ pertama saja," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu coba ucapkan."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan keyakinan. Memang sempat terbesit keinginannya dari dulu memanggil atasannya dengan panggilan dekat seperti itu. "Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit agak mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mempersempit jarak antar bagian wajah mereka. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya — membelai pelan rambut Sakura yang lembut. "Pintar." Blush! Rona merah tertera di pipi manis Sakura kembali.

Tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Kembali ke soal orangtuaku lagi, oke? Kau tahu, mereka pasti membayangkan kita bersikap mesra. Dan mereka akan menyukai sikap sopan santunmu yang akan membuat sandiwara ini lebih dipercaya. Tapi—"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman? Sangat aneh kalau mereka tidak pernah melihat kita berciuman," tanya Sasuke terang-terangan. Tatapannya terpaku secara posesif pada bibir Sakura yang terlihat begitu menggoda baginya kini. "dengan begitu kau bisa tahu apakah kau bisa menoleransiku atau tidak selama kita bersama. Sangat disayangkan bila kita bersandiwara di hadapan ayah dan ibuku, sementara kau tidak tahan menghadapi sikapku."

Sakura bingung menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan serta pernyataan pria _stoic_ itu. 'Ciuman? Apa aku benar-benar harus melakukannya?' sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Hn?"

'Oh, _Kami-sama_~ bagaimana ini? Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa, kemungkinan besar rencana kami akan gagal.' Sakura masih terus menimbang-nimbang.

"Sakura? Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar. Sakura menatap iris kelam yang terlihat pengharapan di dalamnya. Akhirnya pria itu menundukkan wajahnya dan mendengus kecil. Memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkannya kembali ke sandaran kursinya yang empuk.

"Sudahlah," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura tersentak dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak bisa. Berarti persentase keberhasilan kita menurun," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi. Hawa hangat yang dirasakan Sakura semenjak memasuki mobil mewah ini menghilang dalam sekejap, digantikan dengan suasana suram membuat Sakura lemas. Untuk menghilangkan rasa ketidaknyamanan ini tanpa diduga Sakura malah langsung mengucapkan dua kata sakral bagi mereka sekarang.

"Aku bersedia." tanpa terkontrol Sakura meng-iya-kan permintaan tunangan palsunya. Padahal ia sudah berhati-hati dengan berbagai sikap yang akan menjerumuskannya dalam permainan Uchiha semakin dalam. Misi tersendiri bagi pengamanan terhadap dirinya gagal sudah.

Benar saja. Aura antar keduanya langsung berubah. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya memandang sosok cantik yang masih diragukan oleh dirinya.

"Kau—yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Sakura akan terus melanjutkannya, mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan ciuman yang mungkin setiap hari akan diterimanya dengan pasrah?

Sasuke memutar posisi duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya kembali mendekati Sakura. Menunggu—memberi kesempatan bagi wanita itu untuk mundur atau protes. Ini adalah uji coba yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk tindakan selanjutnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak melakukannya dan ia tidak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya menarik dan menahan napasnya ketika wajah rupawan Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya sehingga Sakura bisa mencium aroma mint maskulin khas Uchiha Sasuke. Menghirupnya membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdebar.

"Atau kita bisa bilang," bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggodanya, napasnya berhembus menggelitik telinga Sakura. "kita berciuman sebagai segel untuk menyimpan rahasia keluargaku."

"Aku tidak akan membocorkannya," Sakura berjanji. Kepalanya terasa pening saat Sasuke semakin meniadakan jarak. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri melihat Sakura tak berdaya.

"Mmm~ bagus." Bibir Sasuke awalnya hanya menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir Sakura begitu lembut hangat terasa, sangat cocok dan mengundang bagi bibir pria itu untuk menyantapnya. Lama kelamaan kecupan-kecupan kecil dilayangkan Sasuke hingga akhirnya direspon oleh Sakura yang dengan suka rela membalas ciuman Sasuke. Pikiran Sakura mulai kacau, salah satu indranya itu menginginkan hal yang lebih. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya, menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut mungil Sakura. Napas keduanya berubah menjadi pendek-pendek dan jantung mereka mulai berdentam lebih keras. Sulit mengontrol gairah yang meletup secara tiba-tiba.

Tangan Sakura pindah ke bahu Sasuke untuk menopang dirinya yang terasa semakin lemah. Jemarinya meraba kuat otot laki-laki itu. Bahu Sasuke yang lebar seolah melingkupinya dengan cara yang protektif. Ujung jemari lentik Sakura bergerak naik, merambah bagian kerah kemeja Sasuke hingga menemukan kehangatan kulit Sasuke yang berada di bawah telinganya. Jemarinya makin bergerak nakal untuk menyusuri tepian rambut yang tercukur rapi, menggelitik indranya untuk meremas tengkuk yang turut mendasari rambut-rambut halus.

Sasuke melemaskan bahunya dan mengerang. Tangannya yang begitu kokoh semakin mempererat lingkarannya—mendekap wanita yang sungguh menggoda birahinya itu. Merasakan lekuk tubuh bagian atas Sakura yang sangat menonjol, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi yang merasakannya. Kalau menempel dari luar saja begitu menyenangkan apalagi jika ia benar-benar menjamah bagian itu dari dalam? Ck. Imajinasi Sasuke telah melambung tinggi.

Erangan yang meluncur dari Sakura dan dirinya, membuat Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dengan enggan bahkan saat bibirnya masih sedikit-sedikit mencicipi bibir Sakura. akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. memandang mata menawan di hadapannya yang terlihat sayu.

"Kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan rencana kita," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Keluargamu pasti percaya perasaan kita tulus," sambung Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu kenyataan ini. Aku sendiri hampir mempercayai hal itu, Sakura."

-!-

-!-

Sakura bergelung dalam selimutnya yang tebal dan nyaman. Lampu kamarnya pun telah dimatikan hanya menyisakan sinar temaram dari bohlam kecil yang tertancap di dinding samping kasurnya. Ingin sekali matanya terpejam untuk segera mengarungi alam mimpi. Namun yang ada, iris terangnya malah terbuka kosong, tidak memfokuskan pada titik apa pun.

Sakura telah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada tunangannya bahwa ia akan siap pindah besok malam ke apartemen pria itu. Dan dibalas dengan ucapan akan segera dinantikannya beserta ucapan selamat tidur dan kecupan.

Sakura masih merasa lemas karena kejadian beruntun yang dialaminya semenjak tadi pagi. Kaget, kesal, bingung, sedih, malu, bahagia, berdebar dan entah apa lagi. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu bagian yang semakin tak terlukiskan lebih jauh. Kini ia telah berstatus tunangan seorang pria tertampan di seluruh pelosok negeri ini tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya yeng telah tertidur pulas di kamar tamu.

Ia telah membicarakan mengenai acara menginapnya selama beberapa minggu kepada orangtuanya. Beralasan ia akan menemani seorang temannya yang baru mencoba hidup mandiri. Karena itu ia akan menemaninya untuk beberapa minggu untuk mulai membiasakan temannya yang penakut mengatur kehidupannya. Tanpa menyebutkan nama sang teman. Dan orangtuanya menyetujuinya dengan sikap riang gembira.

Sakura sempat merasa was-was ketika orangtuanya bilang jika ia tidak perlu berbohong kalau ingin menginap di rumah kekasihnya yang segera disergah Sakura dengan cepat. Ia jujur bahwa ia belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini namun dengan rona merah menjalar di wajahnya.

Kizashi dan Mebuki selaku orangtuanya malah tergelak, tertawa lebar. Tadinya mereka hanya berniat bercanda, namun tebakan mereka sepertinya tidak salah. Mereka saling berpandangan sambil tetap tersenyum lebar. Mebuki menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura mengatakan mereka tidak melarang Sakura karena usia anak gadisnya yang telah pantas memiliki pendamping.

Sakura kemudian mengakhiri percakapan yang semakin membuatnya pusing dengan melarikan diri ke dalam kamar. Namun sebelum sempat ia menutup pintu terdengar teriakan Kizashi yang cukup keras bahwa ia menunggu Sakura membawa calon menantunya itu ke rumah. Setelah itu suara gebrakan pintu berkayu murah itu terdengar keras.

Ketika mengingat semua itu, Sakura mendengus jengkel. Yang penting kini ia telah mengantongi restu untuk menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Ia pun telah mengepak segala keperluan pentingnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura bergerak mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Membuka kembali fitur _inbox_ miliknya dan membaca pesan singkat paling atas yang tertera.

_**From**_**: Sasuke-**_**koi**_

**Hn. Aku menantikannya.**

**Sudah malam sebaiknya kau segera tidur.**

**Selamat malam, Sayang. Semoga mimpi indah.**

**Mmuuach. **_**Love **__**you**_**.**

Entah Sasuke sedang mulai mencoba menghayati perannya sebagai tunangannya atau tidak dengan mulai berkata mesra. Namun tiap bait yang dibacanya membuat hati Sakura berdesir hangat. Hingga ia mengirimkan pesan singkat yang serupa pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya, mengecup layar ponselnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Kini ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Tertidur hanya karena ucapan manis tunangan palsunya sembari menggenggam ponselnya erat.

Di lain pihak, jika kita memperhatikan dapat dilihat seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang masih terduduk di atas kasur _king size_-nya sengan selimut tebal menutupi hingga bagian perutnya. Terlihat ia tersenyum lembut memandang layar ponsel. Berulang-ulang membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang memang sangat singkat.

_**From**_**: My Cherry**

**Kau juga.**

**Muuaach. **_**Love you too**_**, Sasu-**_**koi**_**.**

Jantung Sasuke berdegup cepat. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan membalas kecupan serta ungkapan cintanya yang sesungguhnya di dasari dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dalam waktu yang tidak terpaut jauh, Sasuke melakukan tindakan yang persis sama dengan Sakura. Hanya saja pria itu kini menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang telah berubah menjadi foto seorang wanita berambut _pink_. Sasuke mengecup layarnya utntuk beberapa lama. Hingga ia mulai merebahkan dirinya, menaikkan selimutnya hingga mencapai batas lehernya.

Siapa yang mengira, keduanya tertidur dengan mimpi reka ulang kejadian sewaktu mereka terjebak di dalam mobil penuh dengan nafsu. Sasuke yang _notaben_ seorang pria tentu memimpikan adegan lebih jauh daripada hanya sekedar mimpi Sakura. _Well_, jangan salahkan mimpinya jika ia terbangun keesokkan paginya dengan keadaan penuh peluh dan celana boxer yang basah.

-!-

**To be Continued**

**-!-**

Hooo... lamanya ga update-update ini fic. Gomenasai...!

Habisnya kemarin lepi sempet error terus terkena WB juga sih. Jadi mohon dimaklumin ya :p #Dihajar Reader.

Ga nyangka ternyata respon terhadap fic ini sungguh bagus dan bener-bener ngbuat Cha teriak gembira! Hohoho ^^. Mulai dari yang ngfave & follow beserta yang review. **Hontouni Arigatou, Minna-san**!

Cha mulai sekarang mengusahakan agar ga kelamaan update deh. Biar ga pada lupa ceritanya juga yang baca -_-a

Oiya, di sini Karin itu cuma numpang lewat nama qo. Ga beneran cha munculin. Abisannya males juga kalau misal ada pengganggu gitu. Yang lebih Cha tonjolin di sini itu romance SasuSaku sama konflik ortunya Sasu.

Ini fict Cuma Cha edit sekali, jadi maaf kalo banyak salah. hehehe

Cha mau ngucapin makasih sama yang uda review di chap kemarin.

-!-

**Haru-kun Uchiha**, Guest, **kiriko mahaera, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, kim yoome,**

Guest, **sasa** **smarti, SakuraChiha93, Anka-Chan,** Voila Sophie,

Ucucubi, salsalala, **Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, FuRaHeart, Ayano Futabatei,**

**Scy Momo Cherry, Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, Sami haruchi 2, **_**me**_**, sasa-hime,**

**wind scarlett, iya baka-san, **novijewelf**, akasuna no ei-chan**, guest,

**Uchiha Shige, rura seta, Ichikawa soma, karimahbgz, Sherry kurobara,**

**Mizuira Kumiko, Karasu Uchiha, istianahianroms, dwinakwonjiyong, Asakura Ayaka,**

**Lin Narumi Rutherford, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Retno UchiHaruno, **zulalalla, Shadewa,

**TFF UchiHaruno.**

Dan untuk para** Siders semua **yang telah menyempatkan waktunya baca fic ini**.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di Chap 3**

**-!-**

**Cilacap, 20/01/2013**

**-!-**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fake Fiance**

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort.

Rated : M

Warning : OOC (pasti), AU, typo(s) dan hal-hal lain yang terlewatkan oleh Author.

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Sakura : 23 tahun

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

"Ini sudah semua?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu melirik berbagai koper bawaan Sakura. "Kau mungkin akan berada di sini lebih lama daripada yang kau perkirakan. Ku rasa ini tidak akan cukup."

"Aku hanya membawa sedikit barang. Aku tidak terbiasa membawa barang terlalu banyak jika bepergian. Hanya yang penting-penting saja," jawab Sakura kalem sambil sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

"Hn, itu bagus. Keluargaku sebaliknya, suka memberat-berati barang bawaannya. Namun untuk saat ini aku akui kau sungguh membutuhkan barang yang lebih banyak."

"Akan aku ambil kembali ke rumah jika memang telah diperlukan saatnya. Untuk sementara ini dulu." Sakura agak sedikit melirik ke arah belakang Sasuke, pandangannya tersapu oleh celah cahaya dari ruang tamu hangat yang menggoda tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. "Boleh aku masuk? Di sini anginnya sedikit kencang."

Sasuke agak tersentak—begitu bodohnya ia melupakan bahwa kini mereka masih berada di depan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan angin dingin yang sedikit menyakiti kulit mengelus tubuh keduanya hanya karena ia tercengang dengan bawaan sang tunangan. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya rapat terkunci dengan baik. Kemudian memandu Sakura berjalan hingga melewati ruang tamu yang memang sangat terasa hangat dan langsung menyamannkan suhu tubuh Sakura.

Sakura tak menyangka tempat tinggal seorang bujangan kaya yang dikiranya tidak dapat mengurus rumahnya dengan baik ternyata malah meninggalkan kesan yang cukup bagus untuk ingatan visualnya. Lantai marmernya berwarna kuning kecoklatan sementara dindingnya berwarna putih. Sentuhan warna primer berasal dari sofa kulit berwarna merah gelap. Lampu-lampunya terpasang di tempat yang tersembunyi. Beberapa lukisan gaya modern tergantung di dinding, sementara beberapa hiasan terpajang di rak. Menurut pandangan sepintas Sakura, semuanya tampak luar biasa.

"Kau pakai kamar sebelah sini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang telah membuka lebar sebuah pintu salah satu kamar yang menghadap langsung ke arah ruang tamu tersebut. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus tinggal sekamar oleh Sasuke. Karena sempat terpikir olehnya mengenai kondisi Sasuke yang masih lajang dengan asumsi pasti hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur, mengingat ini pasti apartemen sementaranya sebelum ia menikah suatu hari nanti.

**DEG.**

Sakura mendadak terasa tercubit. Menikah? Dengan siapa?

Sakura segera menepis perasaan aneh yang entah mengapa suka menghinggapinya secara tiba-tiba itu jauh-jauh. Kakinya tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang telah membantunya membawa dua koper besar dan satu koper kecil miliknya ke dalam kamar barunya yang akan dihuni dalam masa perkiraan dua minggu.

Sakura mengerling kembali kamar tidur itu. Minimalis namun terlihat nyaman. Sangat mencerminkan sang pemilik apartemen—perpaduan warna gelap yang melingkupi keseluruhan dinding maupun _furniture _yang digunakan. Memang tidak seperti ruang tamu yang lebih menampilkan ekspresi. Sasuke mulai membantu membereskan barang-barang Sakura yang berada di koper kecil. Sakura telah melarang Sasuke untuk tidak membantunya membereskan isi di dalam dua koper besar miliknya.

Sasuke membereskan berbagai pernak-pernik seperti buku-buku atau peralatan _make-up_. Memang tidak banyak, karena itu Sasuke kini hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang menata pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari baju. Rasanya ia tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya terhadap seluruh gerak gerik wanitanya, menyusuri tubuh indah itu dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang kali. Mata elangnya berkilat nakal ketika melihat leher jenjang putih milik Sakura yang terekspos jelas karena dirinya menggelung rambutnya asal dengan menyisakan beberapa bagian menjuntai di sisi-sisi wajahnya yang manis. Terkesan liar, eh?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura—menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari tetap menggantungkan pakaian kerjanya yang mungkin mudah kusut jika dilipat.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju iris hijau yang terlihat heran.

"Kau terus memandangiku, bukan? Bicara saja ada apa?" _Well_, Sasuke sungguh menyukai sifat Sakura yang satu ini. Kepekaan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memerlukan bantuanku lagi? Masih ada satu koper besar yang belum dibuka," ucap Sasuke melirik koper yang masih rapi bersender di tepi tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Sasuke pikir itu adalah barang-barang yang sangat _privacy_ seperti pakaian dalam, eh? Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau aku butuh bantuan, aku pasti akan memintanya. Aku bukan seorang pemalu."

"Sungguh? Kau bukan pemalu?" Sasuke menyapukan tatapan ingin tahu padanya. "orang salah sangka bila semua pria menginginkan wanita pemalu dan takut-takut. Aku tidak termasuk tentu saja. Wanita yang berani bukan dalam artian negatif, bertekad kuat, mungkin sedikit tangguh. Pastinya sifat yang menunjukkan ke arah positif. Seseorang yang dapat membuat hidup menjadi menarik—nah, itu wanita yang menarik bagiku."

Sakura mengerling lewat sudut matanya tanpa menoleh tentu saja kepada pria yang sangat gamblang dalam mengemukakan pikirannya. Tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Ya, kepindahanku ke sini menjanjikan sesuatu yang akan membuat hidupmu jauh lebih menarik. Suatu petualangan yang tidak mungkin setiap orang dapat merasakannya, kan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi—" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas dalam pendengaran Sakura. Dapat dirasakan oleh wanita cantik itu hembusan napas hangat yang menggelitik tengkuk belakangnya, sebuah lengan kokoh telah bertengger manis di sebelah kanannya pada pintu lemari sedangkan ujung jemari tangan kiri Sasuke telah meluncur menyentuh setelan kerja dan blusnya yang telah tergantung rapi. Membuat posisi Sakura kini terhimpit oleh tubuh Sasuke yang menyisakan sedikit jarak antara punggungnya dan dada bidang pria kekar di belakangnya.

"Sa—"

"Pakaianmu tidak terlalu berani," ucap Sasuke menyela, memandang tiap _detail_ warna yang disajikan oleh setumpuk pakaian.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu ada banyak variasi warna _beige_."

Sakura terdiam, turut memperhatikan setelan pakaian yang biasa dipergunakannya. Semua itu pakaian kesukaannya tentu saja. Sakura mengernyit heran. "Memang apa salahnya dengan warna _beige_?"

"Sedikit..." terdiam sesaat, "membosankan sebenarnya. Walaupun kau sangat cocok memakai warna apa pun." Sasuke memang tidak berbohong tentang hal itu. Ia memang cepat bosan dengan warna yang terlihat mirip kecuali warna biru kesukaannya. Tapi untuk seorang wanita cantik warna _beige_ setiap saat sangat disayangkan jika ia dapat mengenakan warna apa pun karena kulit putih porselen seperti Sakura contohnya. Dan Sasuke sangat ingin melihat Sakura memakai pakaian yang sedikit berwarna.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini semua warna netral. Mereka cocok jika dipasangkan dengan warna apa pun," sergah Sakura yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pria yang sedari tadi membuatnya antara nyaman dan tidak nyaman karena berbagai gerakan dari Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung cukup membuat efek merangsang terhadap dirinya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pakaian," ucap Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang lebih pendek sebahu darinya.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu memberikanku apa-apa. Lagipula kalau kau tidak menyukai warna kesukaanku ini, kurasa kau perlu mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup banyak untuk membeli semua isi ulang lemari ini," nada sarkastik terdengar dari Sakura. Ia jelas tidak menyukai perkataan Sasuke.

"Selain menyukai sedikit keanggunan, ibuku juga menyukai sedikit warna."

"Aku tetap tidak akan membeli pakaian baru untuk membuat ibumu terkesan."

"Aku yang akan membayar semua itu. Kau tenang saja, Sakura."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukaiku apa adanya. Kalau begitu, ibumu harusnya bisa menyukaiku apa adanya juga. Sudah kubilang aku tidak seperti wanita yang akan dijodohkan oleh ibumu itu. Aku tidak seberani dia. Cukup dengan segala hal yang berbau netral dan terkesan biasa. Itu lah aku."

"Tapi, apa kau tidak menyadarinya, eh? Kau bahkan benar-benar tidak memiliki warna cerah yang lain. Paling cerah hanya berwarna _soft pink._ Yang kau bawa hampir semua berwarna _beige_. Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ibuku sukai. Aku tidak mau tahu, besok kita akan pergi berbelanja. Lagipula aku hanya ingin agar rencana kita berjalan mulus dan sempurna. Jadi jangan membantahku, Saku." Sakura terdiam atas perkataan Sasuke yang sangat tegas. Didukung dengan tatatapan obsidiannya yang tajam. Well, Sakura tidak dapat berkutik.

Hening menyelimuti kamar tidur itu kembali. Sasuke mulai meredakan emosinya yang sedikit naik barusan. Ia memang tidak suka dibantah. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sakura lembut, mengelusnya perlahan. Sakura sendiri sepertinya mulai agak terbiasa dengan sentuhan Sasuke jadi tidak merespon dan membiarkan telapak tangan besar nan hangat itu menyentuhnya.

"Lagipula, wanita mana yang tidak suka berbelanja?" tanya Sasuke denga mata yang melembut namun menggoda.

"Aku," jawab Sakura asal. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu. Sepertinya wanita itu masih tidak dapat menyetujui bahwa ia baru saja membiarkan dirinya dalam kendali orang lain. Seumur hidupnya ia memang tidak suka diatur apalagi itu untuk keperluan pribadinya. "kau akan mendadaniku layaknya sebuah boneka?" Suara merdunya menggumam kecil.

Sasuke tergelak kemudian memencet kecil hidung mancung Sakura. Membuat Sakura memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan semakin sebal dengan alis saling bertaut namun lebih terlihat seperti pandangan merajuk. _Onyx_ Sasuke melembut memandang langsung _emerald_ Sakura yang selalu menjadi titik pusat perhatiannya.

"Kau memang boneka ku. Boneka kesayanganku. Jadi segala hal yang terbaik akan kuberikan untukmu." Sasuke mengakhiri perkataannya dengan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Sakura.

Sakura agak tersentak kaget atas pengklaiman dirinya ditambah dengan seenak jidatnya, pria itu mudah sekali mengecup bibirnya. Hasilnya wanita cantik itu hanya tertegun. Tapi itu tidak berselang lama sebelum ia mulai melanjutkan acara merajuknya lagi. "Sayang sekali aku bukan sebuah boneka, Uchiha Sasuke."

Setelah itu Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekangan lengan Sasuke. Bergerak ka kanan ke kiri, mencoba menggeser lengan Sasuke yang masih merangkul pinggulnya atau tangan yang masih bertopang pada lemari di belakangnya untuk membuat jalan buntu bagi pergerakan Sakura.

"Ayo lah, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku ingin membereskan koperku yang satunya lagi, kalau kau lupa!" seru Sakura sambil meredam kekesalannya. Namun Sasuke tidak menyerah yang ada ia malah makin memperketat pelukannya. Seringaian lebar tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya. Sungguh ia senang melihat wanitanya merajuk seperti ini. Membuat wanitanya semakin imut. Memang wanita yang tidak terlalu penurut menurutnya sangat menarik dan menggairahkan. Membuatnya semakin ingin menaklukan jenis wanita seperti Nona Haruno ini.

"Kita akan membereskannya bersama jika kau sudah tidak merajuk lagi," ujar Sasuke enteng.

"Aku tidak merajuk. Aku hanya tidak senang disebut bonekamu. Jadi cepat lepaskan aku, Tuan Uchiha."

"Hn. Baiklah. Kuralat ucapanku barusan. Kau memang bukan bonekaku, tapi kau adalah tunangan tercintaku. Jadi aku hanya ingin Nyonya Uchiha Sakura mendapatkan yang terbaik dan disenangi oleh sang mertua." Sasuke begitu menekan beberapa kata seperti tunangan tercintaku dan Nyonya Uchiha Sakura membuat Sakura mengeluarkan bias merah muda sebagai perona alami pipinya. Sedikit menggigit bibirnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan bergumam kecil namun dapat didengar oleh pria yang masih sibuk menatapnya, "hmm~ kurasa kau bisa membelikanku sesuatu."

Akhirnya!

Sasuke memang sudah merencakan ia ingin sekali membelikan berbagai model dan warna pakaian untuk Sakura. Tubuh indah bagaikan model-model majalah pria dewasa itu sepertinya benar-benar akan menjadi mainan baru untuk Sasuke yang menyeringai senang di dalam hati.

_Poor_ Sakura!

"Hn. Ayo kita bereskan isi kopermu yang besar itu." Sasuke langsung melepaskan Sakura dan beralih menggerakan langkahnya menuju koper yang diperkirakan berisi berbagai _underwear_ dan kebutuhan pribadi Sakura. Belum sempat melangkah untuk ketiga kalinya, lengan Sasuke ditahan oleh kedua telapak mungil Sakura.

"Hei! Tidak usah. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja. Kau keluar kamar saja sana," seru Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke agar segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang menatap Sakura dengan kecewa. Pasalnya ia belum melihat pakaian tidur milik Sakura beserta _underwear_ yang membalut bagian privasi wanitanya itu. Dan sesungguhnya pria Uchiha itu sangat penasaran tingkat akut. Hingga dirinya kini telah berada di luar pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kalau aku perlu bantuan pasti aku akan memanggilmu." Sakura mengeluarkan cengirannya, melambaikan tangannya sesaat kemudian—**BRAK!**—pintu kamar tersebut tertutup dengan cepat. Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku telah menampakkan kesadarannya dengan mengeluarkan suara geraman kesal dan dengusan keras. Baru kali ini ada yang berani membanting pintu dihadapannya. Adanya juga dia yang biasanya menolak seperti itu. Tch.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah, menghempaskan bokongnya di dudukan sofa yang lembut kemudian meraih remot televisi yang tergeletak di atas meja di depannya. Menekan tombol power sehingga benda elektronik berukuran 42inc itu menyala—menampilkan wajah artis-artis terkenal dan suara yang lumayan bising karena nyanyian yang dilantunkan.

Sasuke tidak berminat mengubah _channel_. Sepertinya lagu bertempo ringan menjadi pilihan untuk pengalihan perhatiaanya saat ini.

'Huh. Biarkan saja lah. Nanti aku juga dapat melihatnya mengenakan pakaian tidur selama ia tinggal di sini.'

Sepertinya pikiran mesum pria _stoic_ itu benar-benar sedang meningkat drastis. Tidak pernah sebelumnya seumur hidupnya berimajinasi menginginkan melihat seorang wanita memakai pakaian transparan atau sekalian saja tidak berpakaian hingga membuatnya emosi. Entah apa yang dilakukan wanita yang selalu mengeluarkan aroma semanis _cherry_ itu untuk memikatnya hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika prilaku menggodanya pada Sakura tadi ternyata malah membangunkan bagian kejantanannya.

_Shit!_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk menyender, menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu menikmati musik berirama melow yang mungkin dapat meredakan hasratnya. Mungkin sambil menunggu Sakura keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur terlebih dahulu. Yang penting ia bisa melihat Sakura yang setidaknya dalam pikirannya Sakura akan menggunakan pakaian tidur yang cukup membuatnya terpesona bukan dengan sesetel piyama.

Detik demi detik bahkan menit pun berlalu namun Sakura belum menyelesaikan menata barang-barang miliknya. Sedangkan musik yang disajikan makin malam makin mengundang hasrat dengan lagu-lagu yang menyairkan bait bercinta atau tempo musik menghentak yang mengingatkannya akan suasana klub malam yang pernah disambanginya beberapa kali bersama teman-temannya. Membuat Sasuke semakin panik dan mengerang kesal kala bagian bawah tubuhnya makin menegang sehingga khayalannya atas tubuh Sakura semakin liar.

Saat Sasuke mulai memegang bagian tubuh yang paling sensitif itu lah—**Kriieeett**—pintu kamar di belakangnya terbuka menampilkan Sakura yang ternyata memang hanya mengenakan piyama sederhananya berwarna hijau tosca!

Hilang sudah segala imajinasi Sasuke. Raut kecewa sedikit terlihat di wajah tampannya dan tentu saja kali ini benar-benar meredakan ketegangan di bagian lainnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedikit, err~ aneh?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Aa, tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sasuke sembari memandangi sosok Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Pemilik rambut _soft pink_ itu terlihat segar. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan mandi malam? Beralih menuju piyama yang memang sangat sederhana itu. Tidak ada motifnya, hanya memilik warna dasar. Dan piyama tersebut terlihat jelas sangat kebesaran sehingga tidak terlihat sedikitpun lekukan pada tubuh yang sangat sintal itu. Tidak transparan pula. Namun cukup membuat Sakura terlihat manis bahkan menggemaskan.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia merasa risih dengan tatatpan tajam Sasuke yang mengeksplorasi tubunya. Ya, Sakura mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tinggal katakan saja," ucap Sakura namun Sasuke tidak memberikan respon apa pun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tuan Uchiha!" seru Sakura keras akhirnya membuat Sasuke memilih mengurungkan niatnya membicarkan hal sensitif seperti baju tidurnya merupakan sesuatu yang ingin dihindarinya untuk saat ini. Karena ia tahu, baru saja Sakura menyetujui agar ia memberikan beberapa pakaian, masa kini ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengganti seluruh pakaian tidur miliknya bahkan kalau bisa sampai _underwear_. Sasuke hanya belum mengetahui kalau _underwea_r milik Sakura ternyata bisa membuat sang Uchiha bertekuk lutut nantinya jika telah melihatnya. Ckckck. Jangan menyepelekan seorang wanita yang terlihat kalem. Kau hanya belum mengetahui sisi lainnya saja, Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang masih setia menyala. "Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah ingin tidur?"

"Ya. Aku tidur duluan, Sasuke-_kun_. Rasanya lelah sekali." Sakura mengangguk meski tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan acara musik yang sebenarnya mulai membosankan baginya.

"Hn. Memang sudah rapi?"

"Sudah. Kau juga cepat tidur, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura melenggang menuju kamarnya kembali. Sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna, wanita bersurai merah muda itu menyempatkan dirinya mengucapkan, "_oyasuminasai_, Sasu_-koi_." dengan senyuman kecil.

"_Oyasumi mo_, Sakura_-koi_," sahut Sasuke dengan agak keras. Senyuman lembut terukir di bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari awal tidak mengharapkan mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke sedikit agak terkejut, namun akhirnya ia malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia beranjak menaiki kasur berukuran _queen size_. Sakura yang lelah memilih langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat beerat. Kasur yang empuk dan selimut hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya telah membuat kedua keolapak mata Sakura tertutup, membuainya ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Uchiha Sasuke?

Ternyata Tuan muda kita ini belum beranjak dari sofa. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik pintu yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan kamar Sakura. Sasuke tahu seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik piyama yang sangat jelek itu. Ingin sekali ia melucuti pakaian berbahan katun itu dari tubuh Sakura.

Pikiran Sasuke sepertinya entah sejak kapan jadi tidak waras, apalagi kalau sudah menyebut nama Haruno Sakura. mendapati dirinya bingung kenapa ia tidak dapat mengendalikan pikirannya. Adik kecilnya yang tadi sempat mereda kembali menggeliat menjelang waktu menunjukkan tengah malam seperti ini malah semakin bangun. Ck.

Sasuke mengacak rambut _raven_nya dengan gusar. Ia segera menyambar remot televisi dan mematikan tombol _power_. Kemudian segera melenggang menuju kamar tidurnya dan tidak lupa menguncinya dengan aman. Karena ia akan melakukan kegiatan khusus lelaki yang tentu saja tidak ingin terlihat oleh sang tunangan yang berada di kamar sebelahnya. Dan juga jangan sampai lupa, ia tidak boleh menimbulkan suara erangan sedikitpun.

Huft. Entah untuk berapa lama ia akan semakin sering bergelut dengan imajinasi liarnya yang semakin tak tertahankan dan menyusahkan ini.

_Poor_ Sasuke.

-!-

* * *

-!-

Pagi hari tiba, apartemen yang biasanya sunyi kini terlihat lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran sesosok wanita bermarga Haruno. Menghangatkan rumah yang kentara sekali bernuansa musim dingin mulai berubah menjadi musim semi. Dari pagi sudah terdengar suara perkakas dapur beserta aroma yang menguar dari hasil racikan berbagai bumbu dan bahan lainnya.

Ketika keluar dari kamar tidurnya, Sasuke telah mendapati sosok yang dari kemarin selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

"Sakura."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, wanita itu pun menyempatkan diri menengok sebentar kemudian memberikan senyuman manis di pagi hari untuk pria tampan yang sedang berdiri termangu di depan pintu dapur yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan. "_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura yang mulai tidak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke karena sibuk bersenandung kecil sembari menyicipi masakan yang dibuatnya. Tba-tiba muncul keberanian dalam diri Sasuke untuk memeluk pinggul Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya membuat Sakura terkaget.

"Sasuke?!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengecup pipi _chubby_ Sakura. "_Ohayou_, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya kembali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di pagi hari pertama di apartemen pria tampan itu, ia sudah mendapatkan kejutan yang sungguh menyenangkan.

"Sa-Sasuke, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Masakannya sudah matang. Kita sarapan dulu, ya," ucap Sakura agak tergagap sambil mematikan kompor gas. Sasuke yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura sebagai penyangganya hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya. Mencium pelan leher jenjang Sakura mengakibatkan lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya sedikit.

Sebelum dirinya mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sakura. Sasuke telah melenyapkan dirinya secepat mungkin untuk duduk di kursi makan menunggu santapan yang sudah mendapatkan sambutan dari perutnya yang terus berbunyi semenjak mencium aroma sedap yang dihasilkan dari masakan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura? Entah ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkannya sekarang. Antara malu, senang dan kesal.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan bersama yang terasa sedikit canggung untuk keduanya. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara kembali.

Sasuke berdeham sedikit. "Sakura. Bersiaplah, hari ini kita akan berbelanja."

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura diiringi dengan anggukan kecil yang membuat rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang diujungnya mengalun lembut. kemudian kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura telah memasuki ranah pribadinya pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya sendiri yeng bersebelahan. Sasuke telah menyiapkan segalanya semenjak semalam. Bahwa hari ini, sesosok makhluk anggun nan rupawan itu harus berada di bawah kendalinya mulai dari detik ini. Dan ia harus mendapatkan segalanya dengan lancar dan sempurna.

Oh, dasar licik sekali Uchiha kita. Keinginan alam bawah sadar yang telah mencuat ke permukaan. **Memonopoli** putri tunggal keluarga Haruno.

-!-

* * *

-!-

Keheningan menyelimuti kembali suasana di dalam mobil milik Uchiha bungsu yang kini telah menambahkan penumpang tetap untuk sementara waktu. Seorang wanita yang terlihat manis dengan balutan _blouse_ berwarna _soft pink_ yang dipadu dengan rok span 5cm di atas lutut berwarna _dark chocolate_, tengah menatap jalanan di hadapannya yang mulai terlihat mendekati tampat tujuan pemberhentian mereka selama beberapa jam kedepan. Konoha _Mall_.

Sasuke menghentikan mesin mobilnya ketika ia sudah mendapatkan tempat kosong pertama di lahan parkir. Namun sebelum sempat ia membuka pintu mobilnya, suara Sakura telah mengintrupsinya sejenak.

"Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tidak berubah pikiran tentang kegiatan berbelanja ini?"

Sasuke memutar posisi duduknya untuk menghadapi wanita manis yang paling berani untuk menentang segala tindakannya. Sepertinya Sakura mencoba mengubah jalan pikiran pria _emo_ itu kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sejak tadi terus terdiam dan menghela napas sepanjang perjalanan?"

"Aku hanya berpikir. Darimana kita harus memulai transformasi ini." Jawaban Sasuke tersebut mampu membuat Sakura langsung merengut. "kenapa aku merasa tersinggung ya?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Bukan maksudku menyinggungmu, Sayang. Ayo, kita segera mencari semua itu," ajak Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mencoba memanfaatkan pesona maskulin yang dimiliknya. Walaupun jarang berhasil terhadap sosok dihadapannya—menurutnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat mulai dari turun dari mobil hingga memasuki kawasan _mall_ yang dipenuhi berbagai macam orang yang sibuk berceloteh dan berlalu-lalang memasuki tiap toko yang menarik perhatian mereka. Bukan hanya barang-barang yang dapat menarik perhatian. Sepasang sejoli kita ini ternyata jauh lebih menarik dibanding barang ber_-merk_ apa pun.

Bisik-bisik yang menyertai perjalanan mereka ketika memutari _mall_ tersebut selalu terdengar. Namun Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menampilkan ekspresi jengah namun mereka anehnya malah merasa semakin bangga terhadap pasangan mereka masing-masing tanpa keduanya sadari. Sehingga mereka terlihat sangat romantis dengan Sakura yang menggelayuti lengan Sasuke mesra.

Sasuke sendiri tersenyum kecil mendapati wanita cantik yang diklaimnya sebagai tunangan memberikan respon positif. Dapat terlihat oleh iris kelamnya dengan sekali lirik bahwa Sakura tengah menikmati apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang.

Sasuke membimbing Sakura menuju _department store_ yang terletak di lantai tiga menuju ke bagian pakaian wanita berkelas, dimana _merk-merk_ desainer internasional diperjual-belikan dengan harga sepadan. Sakura sendiri telah melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan mulai melihat-lihat. Ketika ia memilih sebuah blus yang berhasil memikat mata indahnya, ia langsung melihat _lable_ harga yg tercantum dengan sangat menakjubkan. Membuatnya harus menelan ludah berkali-kali dan membelalakan matanya yang cukup besar itu sedikit lebih lebar.

Tepat saat ia menghela napas, Sasuke telah mengambil alih hanger pakaian itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Jangan warna _beige _lagi."

"Tapi itu bagus."

Sasuke nampak tidak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih mendekati sebuah _dress_ berwarna merah yang hanya memiliki dua tali tipis sebagai penyangganya dengan bagian dada yang sangat rendah dengan panjang hanya sepertiga pahanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri gaun itu sangat cantik. Walau Sakura tidak yakin ingin memakainya karena terlihat begitu sesak sepertinya?

"Aku sudah dapat membayangkannya dari kemarin malam. Bahwa kau pasti sangat menawan dengan warna merah," ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkan gaun tersebut kepada seorang pelayan perempuan yang setia di dekat mereka. "sekarang kita cari warna lainnya."

"Biru," sahut Sakura dapat membaca jalan pikiran pria yang kini merangkul pinggulnya sambil tetap melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Hn. Kau pintar," ucap Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mulai mengerti seleramu, Tuan muda Uchiha. Hanya kau yang bakal memilih warna-warna yang memiliki gelar," tuduh Sakura karena sedari tadi Sasuke tidak membiarkannya sedetikpun mendekati warna kesukaannya. Biru, merah, kuning keemasan—bukankah sering kita lihat dalam setiap warna ornamen yang digunakan kerajaan?

Sasuke mengerut sinis namun tidak menampik hal itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap mencari berbagai warna dan model yang menurutnya sangat _perfect_ bagi wanita yang akan segera berubah bagaikan angsa. Bukan berarti juga bahwa Sakura itik buruk rupa. Tidak akan ada satu pria pun di dunia ini yang menganggapnya demikian. Kecuali mata mereka buta.

"Ini akan memakan waktu seharian, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bahkan belum mencoba semua pakaian itu," ucap Sakura sedikit ngeri melihat tumpukan pakaian yang dibawa dengan tas belanja oleh beberapa pelayan. _Well_, Sasuke dan Sakura telah memilih begitu banyak sekali berbagai gaun dan setelan pakaian. Sasuke benar-benar menjalankan rencananya dengan merombak seluruh koleksi lemari baju wanita cantik itu. Sakura sendiri telah mencoba pasrah dengan kelakuan pria tampan yang selalu adu mulut dengannya tentang model yang terlalu terbuka dan tidak.

"Kau tidak perlu mencobanya. Dapat kupastikan kau sangat cantik mengenakan semuanya," sanggah Sasuke yakin, mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang merengut lucu dengan mencium pipi mulusnya. Sudah tertebak Sakura pasti langsung merona malu membuat wanita yang semakin manis itu mencubit kecil pinggang tunangannya gemas. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membayar semuanya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menarik pinggul Sakura pelan untuk melanjutkan _hunting_ ke bagian sepatu dan sandal. Sasuke kali ini lebih cekatan untuk memilih yang terbaik karena Sakura harus mencobanya di tempat. Sakura yang mulai lelah merajuk pada Sasuke agar kegiatannya ini disudahi dulu. Karena menurutnya berbagai hal yang penting telah mereka beli. Sasuke kembali menolaknya dengan lembut dan tegas.

"Ini yang terakhir setelah itu kita makan dan pulang, oke?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Tunduk pada sang penguasa.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Dirinya tercengang bahwa Sasuke membawanya ke bagian _underwear_ wanita dan _lingerie_ yang berada di seluruh sisi bagian itu. Ia merasa malu karena Sasuke akan membelikannya sampai hal terintim.

'Oh tidak! Ia pasti akan tahu seluruh ukuran tubuhku!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura segera menarik lengan Sasuke membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mencapai pusat _underwear_ yang terlihat begitu menggodanya.

"Hn?"

"Aku rasa kalau untuk ini biar aku beli sendiri saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?! Oh, Tuhan! Sasuke-_kun_, ini benar-benar bersifat pribadi. Kalau kau yang memilihkannya untukku kau pasti akan tahu semua ukuran tubuhku dan segala seluk beluknya selama aku tinggal bersamamu," seru Sakura namun tidak cukup kencang untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang disekitar mereka.

"Aku memang sudah dapat memperkirakan ukuran tubuhmu, Sayang," goda Sasuke setengah menyeringai.

'_What_?! Pria ini gila!'

"Ba-bagiamana kau?" tanya Sakura tergagap dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi kembali memenuhi wajahnya. Sakura mengalihkan iris hijaunya ke samping, tidak ingin menatap mata Sasuke yang mudah menawannya. "apa kau sering mengajak para wanita ke sini?" Sakura merasa pria ini sudah pasti sering menemani wanita yang cukup nakal untuk membeli berbagai _underwear_ untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadinya tentu saja.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya atau toko khusus manapun yang serupa."

"Bohong," tukas Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura agar melihat ke arahnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi kanan Sakura lembut, membuat perasaannya menjadi nyaman. "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi semua yang pantas kau miliki, Sakura. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang dan total uang yang kukeluarkan. Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang aku perlakukan layaknya dirimu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya." Dengan satu jawaban meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura, Sasuke menggamit jari jemari Sakura untuk menelusuri berbagai koleksi yang tersedia. Sasuke menunjuk sebuah setelan _underwear_ yang sangat menggoda dengan warna hitam dan merah sebagai dasarnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Aku sudah mempunyai model itu," ucap Sakura setengah tertunduk malu. Sasuke tentu saja sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Sakura. Ia sungguh tidak mengira wanita yang dari luar begitu kalem namun ternyata dalamnya lebih liar. Seleranya ternyata boleh juga. Namun ia tetap menunjuk beberapa model lagi yang mungkin saja wanita itu belum punya dan hasilnya dari sekian banyak model, hanya model yang bisa terbilang ekstrim yang belum dimilikinya dan Sasuke tetap bersikukuh untuk membelikannya. Sungguh membuat wajah Sakura merona merah apalagi kalau sampai diperhatikan para _costumers _dan pelayan yang memandang mereka penuh minat.

Kini sampai di bagian gaun tidur dan _lingerie_. Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu, apa dirinya akan dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Sakura kembali atau tidak. Karena ia kira, Sakura tidak mungkin memiliki gaun tidur yang berbahan satin yang cocok dikenakannya. _Well_, Sasuke sungguh ingin setiap malam dan pagi hari disuguhi pemandangan indah oleh lawan jenisnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura memberitahunya dengan muka merah padam kalau ia telah memiliki salah satu model yang ada. Akhirnya perkiraan Sasuke tepat. Setidaknya kali ini ia akan menyuruh pelayan membawa semua model yang ada di sana menuju kasir, tentu saja setelah Sasuke dengan cekatan menyortirnya dengan mudah.

Walau Sakura harus menanggung malu teramat hebat namun ia merasa sedikit tenang sehingga tidak mungkin seorangpun mencapnya sebagai wanita nakal perayu bujangan kaya. Karena dari awal Sasuke telah mengatakan kepada para pelayan yang membantu mereka, bahwa ia istri dari pria _stoic_ nan rupawan tersebut. Berbohong memang. Namun lebih baik begitu untuk menyelamatkan reputasi mereka, bukan?

Sesuai janjinya, setelah menaruh seluruh belanjaan mereka di bagasi dan bagian kursi penumpang dalam mobilnya. Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan siang yang agak kesorean. Ternyata waktu berbelanja mereka sangat menguras energi. Kini mereka berdua terlihat lahap menikmati hidangan ala Korea yang sangat mengenyangkan dan membuat perut keduanya membesar sedikit. Berbincang sesaat untuk menambah lama merilekskan kaki yang terasa pegal kemudian setelah dirasa cukup baru Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak pulang menuju apartement.

Sepasang insan berbeda _gender_ telah melupakan hubungan yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada rasa canggung lagi. Tidak melihat sebagai teman sekantor. Tidak mengingat apa yang melatarbelakangi kedekatan mereka sekarang. Yang ada hanya sisi romantisme yang semakin menguar. Aura suami istri lebih terasa daripada sekedar aura pertunangan palsu. Entah kapan akan disadari oleh keduanya jika sesungguhnya mereka telah terjebak satu sama lain. Hari ini adalah bukti dari kepura-puraan mereka yang merupakan suatu kenyataan.

-!-

-!-

-!-

**To Be Continued**

**-!-**

Hn. Maaffff banget yang sebesar-besarnya Cha ga bisa menepati janji Cha untuk ngupdate cepet. Cha aja lagi stress dengan kesibukan di duta. Paling tidak chap kali ini hampir mencapai 5k+. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo, Cha ga ngedit lagi karna uda malem banget.

Dan untuk fic lain untuk sementara Cha SEMI HIATUS yang artinya ga bakal discontinued, Cha hanya membutuhkan waktu agar bisa melakukan hobby Cha membuat fic lagi di sela kesibukan yang menggunung.

Cha harap para readers mau memakluminya.

Ga bisa bales review kembali karna Cha uda ga kuat ngebut ngebuat fic ini seharian. Gomenaaa dan sekarang Cha harus beristirahat biar besok bisa ngadepin beberapa orang yang sungguh ngebuat Cha muak di kerjaan.

Love u All. Makasih yang uda masukin fict ini dalam list favo and follow. Kepada Reviewer, readers and silent readers.

Cha sungguh menghargai semuanya. Kalau mau komplein ato mau sharing sesuatu bisa nghubungin Cha via fb jg. Ada di info profile Cha, Cha pasti confirm asal kalian ngPM fb Cha juga ya

See u in next chap!

-!-

**Cilacap, 13 Maret 2013**

** -!-**

** -!-**

**_Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinanti-nantikan bagi kedua insan berbeda _gender_. Pria berwajah _stoic _dan wanita pemilik rambut sewarna musim semi telah berlatih dengan sangat baik agar terlihat tidak canggung di hadapan seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini dan yang paling utama, kepada dua sosok yang begitu menakutkan mereka layaknya medusa dan lucifer yang sedang diperintahkan turun ke bumi untuk menemui mereka. Uchiha Fugaku dan sang istri—Uchiha Mikoto berjalan dengan penuh keagungan ketika melangkah menuju ruang tunggu _airport_. Dimana sang putra bungsu dan **tunangannya** telah menunggu.

**It's Show time!**

**Fake Fiance**

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort.

Rated : M

Warning : OOC (pasti), AU, typo(s) dan hal-hal lain yang terlewatkan oleh Author.

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Sakura : 23 tahun

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

Setelah kemarin kita mengetahui jalan pikiran si Uchiha bungsu yang WAH itu XD sekarang kita mulai memasuki babak utama, perkenalan dengan CaMer.

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN...!

* * *

**Flashback**.

"Eh?!"

Sakura terkejut ketika merasakan beberapa jemari kirinya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Dengan tatapan sedikit bingung mendapati tunangan palsunya itu menggenggam jemarinya dan membawanya dekat hingga tepat ke depan iris _onyx_nya yang telah berkilat tajam.

"Apa ini?"

"Cincin pertunangan."

"Cincin apa tadi?" Sasuke memandang bingung antara Sakura dan sang cinicin polos berwarna silver yang sungguh sangat sederhana.

"Apa kau telah berubah menjadi pria tunarungu, Sasuke_-kun_? Sudah jelas yang tersemat di jari manisku itu cincin pertunangan kita. Aku sengaja membelinya untuk semakin memperkuat alibi pertunangan ini," ucap Sakura ringan dengan jari-jemari tangannya yang bebas membentuk tanda kutip.

"Ugh!" Sasuke memijit kecil pangkal hidungnya sesaat dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kirinya. Sungguh, ia sejujurnya merasa senang dan tersanjung bahwa wanitanya ini begitu peduli akan hal sensitif mengenai pertunangan mereka. Tapi dirinya tidak yakin akan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Cincin pertunangan mereka adalah cincin murahan yang bahkan banyak dijual di kios-kios untuk para remaja?! Jangan lupakan diskon khusus ketika akhir pekan! _What the Hell_!

Apa Sakura belum cukup mengerti seperti apa watak ibunya ketika ia mencoba mendeskripsikan segala tingkah laku yang telah dihapalnya hingga di luar kepala?

Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan cincin yang bertengger manis di jari manis Sakura. Tidak terlalu pas. Sedikit agak longgar namun tetap bisa menahan agar tidak sampai jatuh.

"Err~ kau tidak menyukainya, ya?" tanya Sakura gugup. Kerlingan hijau hutannya menyusuri wajah Sasuke. Sedari tadi pria itu hanya diam membuatnya salah tingkah.

"…"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu," ucapnya lirih akhirnya.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke membawa jari-jemari lentik itu mendekati bibirnya. Mengecupnya sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum ketika mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seraut wajah cantik yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Kau pasti akan melemparkan komentar pedas terhadap barang yang kupilih ini," gerutu Sakura sembari memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit agak malu.

"Hn? Tidak. Aku senang kau begitu peduli. Tapi—" Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanan Sakura agar mau melihat dirinya kembali, "—kau tentu mengerti perangai ibuku, kan? Setelah aku membahas mengenai seluk beluk keluargaku padamu. Ibuku itu memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk mengenali sebuah perhiasan dalam radius tidak begitu dekat. Baik dari pancaran warna, kebeningan ataupun karat perhiasan. Dia memang penggila barang mewah dan elegan. Jadi sebaiknya—"

"Aku tahu!" seru Sakura menarik telapak tangannya cepat dari genggaman Sasuke. Sakura mengerti bahwa pria itu tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya. Namun tetap saja, ia melupakan fakta mengenai orangtuanya, khususnya sang ibu mertua merupakan orang yang harus paling diwaspadai saat ini.

Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa tangan Sakura agak gemetar. Menahan emosi. Oh, sungguh. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura sedih dan kecewa. Dengan gerakan kaku, wanita itu mencopot cincin putih dan menyembunyikannya dalam kepalan erat telapak kanannya.

"Sakura."

Tadinya Sakura enggan memandang wajah sang pria _stoic_ karena relungnya masih sedikit merasa kesal. Namun karena dipanggil dengan suara selembut itu, mau tidak mau ia terhipnotis untuk menatap pemilik netra _onyx_.

"Apa?" lirihnya.

"Ayo kita ganti cincin ini dengan sesuatu yang asli."

"Ma-maksudmu? Cincin sungguhan? Berlian sungguhan? Layaknya cincin pertunangan?"

"Tentu saja. Supaya lebih meyakinkan," ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi ke luar rumah.

Pada hari itu, dimana Sasuke telah memaksa Sakura untuk mengungkapkan pilihannya sendiri. Mengetahui seberapa besar pengetahuannya tentang sesuatu seni perhiasan. Dan wanita berambut merah muda itu memang mengagumkan. Tanpa banyak bicara—Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Sakura yang melihat seluruh isi perhiasan di toko itu—Sakura telah mempertimbangkan harga dan kualitas dalam waktu singkat.

Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir panjang kembali ketika melihat pilihan cincin dari sang tunangan yang juga dipuji oleh sang pelayan atas pilihannya. Sakura tersenyum senang ketika berbisik pada Sasuke yang menyetujui agar mereka membeli cincin itu karena harga yang tidak terlampau tinggi, juga pasti tidak akan mendapat protes dari sang calon mertua.

Sasuke telah cukup mengerti bahwa wanita pilihannya juga bukan wanita sembarangan yang menginginkan segala barang mewah tanpa mempedulikan kantong orang lain layaknya wanita-wanita penggila harta di luar sana.

**-Flashback off-**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Uchiha Mikoto memeluk putra bungsunya dengan penuh keharuan. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dan memeluk putranya yang gagah itu.

"_Kaa-san._" Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung sang ibu. Menyalurkan kerinduannya walau tetap bereksperi datar. Kemudian beralih kepada sang ayah yang berdiri tegap di samping sang ibu walau sudah berumur. "_Tou-san._"

Uchiha Fugaku menyambut pelukan putranya sebentar. Menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali dan memegang kedua bahu tegapnya dengan pandangan agak lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Tentu saja."

Sakura mulai merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Menjadi orang luar memang tidak pernah menyenangkan bagi siapapun. Sakura sedikit menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke agar pria itu sadar bahwa masih ada sesosok manusia terlupakan di dekatnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kemudian sedikit menyeringai.

**Ahh…** _**we play the game**_**.**

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar berada di sebelahnya karena sedari tadi ia tertutupi oleh tinggi badan Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san._ Perkenalkan. Ini **tunanganku**, Sakura."

Seperti ekspektasi yang diharapkannya terjadi juga. Kedua orangtuanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona terkejut mereka. Pandangan meneliti langsung dimulai saat itu juga. Rahang mereka mengeras menahan emosi. Mereka memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Bagaikan sebuah mesin ronsen tubuh. Membuat Sakura menjadi canggung, namun ia tetap berusaha menampilkan aura rileks dengan senyuman manis tetap tersemat di bibir pink sensualnya.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya Fugaku.

"Haruno Sakura," jawabnya penuh percaya diri. Suaranya mengalun indah bagaikan lonceng.

"Bunga Sakura di musim semi, eh? Kuharap kau berkembang sesuai namamu. Jadi orangtuamu tidak sia-sia memberikan nama seindah itu dulu," ucap Mikoto sinis dengan angkuhnya. Sepertinya perang sudah dimulai.

Mikoto sang ibu sudah memperlihatkan ketidaksenangannya dengan wanita yang berpenampilan tak kalah anggun dan tak dapat dipungkiri, sungguh terlihat pancaran kecerdasan dari bentuk wajah beserta tatapannya. _Well_, ia masih belum mengenal sifat asli wanita bernama Sakura ini. Dan ia sangsi akan hal itu. _Dont judge by the cover_. Mikoto menganut aliran itu khusus kepada kalangan yang jauh lebih rendah baginya. Bermuka manis bisa saja dalamnya busuk. Padahal dia sendiri sudah salah menilai seorang Uzumaki Karin. Ck.

"Setidaknya, aku telah membuktikan yang terbaik hingga umurku kini telah beranjak sedewasa ini, Nyonya," ucap Sakura lembut.

_Well_, Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia memang tidak salah memilih Sakura. Wanita ini memang sangat pintar apabila tidak mau dikatakan hampir jenius sebenarnya. Pengendalian diri yang baik tentu sangat menguntungkan dirinya.

Fugaku berdeham ringan. Pria berusia lanjut itu tidak ingin kedatangannya sudah diwarnai dengan tebaran aroma permusuhan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke hotel terlebih dahulu," perintahnya. Sasuke dengan tanggap telah menyuruh seorang petugas bandara untuk membawa koper kedua orangtuanya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Pasangan tunangan kita kini telah duduk di bagian depan mobil, sedangkan pasangan orangtua cukup nyaman berada di bagian belakang. Ketika mereka telah menyamankan diri, Sasuke mengerling orangtuanya seraya bertanya, "Jadi, hotel mana yang kalian tempati?"

Mikoto mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah Itachi telah memberitahumu? Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun pada kami sebelumnya."

"Hn. Dia juga tidak memberitahukanku." Dengus Sasuke. Dengan cekatan jarinya mulai memencet beberapa nomer di ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Uchiha Itachi—sang kakak. Setelah berbicara singkat dan menggerutu beberapa kali, akhirnya Sasuke mematikan sambungan telponnya diiringi dengusan kasar tanda dia tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn. Itachi bilang, dia tidak mendapatkan kamar hotel untuk menginap malam ini. Semua kamar di seluruh kota ini telah di _booking_ jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya."

"Apa?!" pekik Mikoto. "Kenapa Itachi_-kun_ tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu? Kukira semuanya sudah beres."

"Dia bilang, karena terlalu sibuk dan banyak pikiran sehingga ia melupakannya," ejeknya sarkastik. Bagaimana mungkin si _baka aniki _bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu. Hei! Semua orangpun tahu bahwa dia itu sama jeniusnya denganku. Mungkin saja ini salah satu rencana liciknya karena berita dadakan kemarin sewaktu ditelpon. Jangan lupa, mengerjai sang adik merupakan _hobby_nya dari dulu.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa semua kamar sudah _full_?!" seru Mikoto heran.

"Mungkin karena bulan ini hampir setiap minggu ada berbagai macam _festival_. Tidak heran banyak turis asing yang menikmati liburan di Konoha selama hampir sebulan. Jarang-jarang, kan? Melihat lebih dari satu festival dalam satu bulannya," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn. Pantas saja," sahut Fugaku dingin.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto gusar seraya melirik suaminya yang tengah bersedekap. Kemungkinan besar ia sedang menahan kesal akibat prilaku putra sulungnya. Menambah-nambah masalah saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa melirik cemas. Sepertinya pikiran mereka berdua cukup terkoneksi dengan baik walaupun tanpa ucapan nyata. Harapan kedua sejoli itu hanyalah, "Jangan sampai mereka menginap di apartemen kami, ya Tuhan! Dan semoga mereka cepat kembali ke Paris!"

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan. Sesuatu yang diinginkan belum tentu dapat semuanya terwujud dan berjalan lancar seperti arus tol. Perkataan selanjutnya dari sang ratu telah menentukan keputusan sakral yang membuat sepasang tunangan tercinta kita harus menggigit bibir dan merasakan lemas di sekujur tulang rusuk mereka.

"Baiklah. Kami putuskan untuk tinggal di apartemenmu Sasuke-_kun_," putus Mikoto tersenyum manis. Lebih manis daripada hanya seringaian. Kemanisan yang terlalu dibuat-buat. "Paling tidak selama seminggu ini."

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Tusukan bertubi-tubi datang menikam jantung pria _stoic_ dan wanita musim semi kita. WTF! Mereka bahkan tidak mempersiapkan rencana alternatif seandainya mereka diwajibkan tinggal bersama.

'Oh, _My God_! Kau benar-benar tidak sayang kami, ya?!' itulah seruan kecil hati keduanya.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san..._"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalian akan nyaman berada di tempatku untuk jangka waktu seminggu."

"Dan barang-barangku memenuhi kamar kedua," sahut Sakura cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak berarti kau tidur di sana, bukan?" tanya Mikoto sengit. Sakura menelan ludah. Mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa waktu dalam keadaan yang cukup intim.

"Hn. Apa _Kaa-san_ lupa kalau sekarang kami telah tinggal bersama?" Sasuke mulai berani berbicara. Ia tahu, ibunya itu hanya mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya dengan berita tinggal seatap. "tentu saja ia menempati kamar itu."

Aura di dalam mobil mendadak menjadi terasa begitu pengap. Suasana bersitegang membuat Sakura tidak tahan karena itu dengan segera ia mengambil langkah.

"Ah, mungkin aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dari kamar itu. Agar kalian bisa merasa lebih nyaman."

"Terima kasih, setidaknya kami tidak perlu terbang kembali ke Paris saat ini juga," jawab Mikoto lebih ramah.

Sakura menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sasuke. Manik _emerald_nya menatap langsung sang manik _onyx_. "Dan kurasa... aku dapat tinggal di tempat temanku dulu untuk—"

"Hn. Tidak. Kau akan pindah ke kamarku, Sayang," potong Sasuke cepat. "Ingat. Kamarku adalah kamarmu. Kamar kita."

Erangan kecil terlepas dari bibir Mikoto saat itu juga. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya dapat menghela napas setelah mendecih kecil. Karena tidak mau terperangkap lebih lama lagi dalam mobil akhirnya sang kepala keluarga mengeluarkan suaranya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Cepat jalan, Sasuke."

Yap, sebuah perintah telah meluncur sehingga mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Mereka semua akan melakukan sesuai pembicaraan terakhir.

Tidak terasa setelah keheningan beberapa waktu dalam mobil selain percakapan romantis kecil antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Kini mereka semua telah berada di dalam apartemen milik putra bungsu Uchiha.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_. Kalian tunggulah di sini dahulu. Aku akan membantu Sakura untuk merapikan barang-barangnya."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tanpa banyak bicara segera merilekskan kepenatan tubuh dan pikirannya setelah mengalami perjalan cukup panjang. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki sofa bertekstur selembut beludru dan pengharum ruangan yang dapat sangat menenangkan.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar tidur ekstra—kamar tidur Sakura. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah memasukkan ulang segala pernak-pernik yang bertebaran di atas meja riasnya ke dalam sebuah tas mungil.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sedetikpun—" Sakura menghadap ke arah Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, menatap tajam, "—bahwa aku harus tidur sekamar denganmu. Berbagi satu tempat tidur."

Sasuke berjalan ringan menjauhi Sakura, membuka pintu lemari baju dan mengambil sederet pakaian Sakura dan menumpuknya di lengannya.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya. Tiap detik. Bahwa kau akan tidur bersamaku dalam satu ranjang. Berbagi kehangatan setiap saat," ucap Sasuke ringan, kali ini seraya memandang Sakura yang kaget. "Dan aku tidak menerima bantahan. Mulai hari ini kau akan tidur satu tempat tidur denganku. Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang tinggal bersama."

"Kau gila," desisnya.

Sebelum Sasuke mencapai pintu kamar, ia menyempatkan diri menjawab setegas mungkin.

"Hn. Aku memang gila."

"..."

"Semua itu karena dirimu, Haruno Sakura." Meninggalkan Sakura dalam posisi terduduk di bangku kecil meja riasnya. Lemas. Ia tidak ingin begitu saja mempercayai ucapan dari pria tampan tersebut. Sedikit erangan meluncur diakibatkan efek pengakuan Sasuke yang tidak dikiranya.

Sakura berusaha melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Sakura tetap berusaha bersikap biasa, bahkan tetap tersenyum manis bila berpapasan dengan Sasuke ketika bolak balik membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar tidur utama. Yah, _image_ sebagai sepasang tunangan teromantis sedunia harus tetap dilakoni apapun kondisinya. Apalagi target utama di hadapan mata. Tentu saja harus dilaksanakan sebaik mungkin tanpa celah.

Lirikan tidak bersahabat dan gumaman tak jelas menghiasi ruang tamu. Tak perlu banyak praduga karena jelas-jelas berasal dari _well-you-know-who_.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura memeriksa keadaan kamar ekstra untuk terakhir kalinya. Memastikan tidak ada barang-barang yang tertinggal satu pun. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin sewaktu-waktu harus sengaja mengetuk pintu kamar untuk permisi mengambil sesuatu sedangkan kedua orang yang paling dihindarinya berada dalam kamar tersebut. Bisa mati kutu dia nantinya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura hingga berdiri tepat di belakangnya sebelum Sakura beranjak keluar kamar. Kemudian merangkul kedua bahu Sakura yang terasa amat mungil bagi Sasuke. Memposisikan dagunya dengan nyaman di pundak kanan Sakura.

Sakura melirikkan netranya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ketika mendengar helaan napas dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Soal yang tadi. Coba pikirkan kembali. Aku pastikan akan membuatmu nyaman, Saku," bujuknya.

"Baiklah." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan—masih dalam rangkulan lengan kokoh Sasuke, "aku tidur di tempat tidur. Kau tidur di sofa besarmu," tawar Sakura. Ya, memang di dalam kamar Sasuke masih terdapat sebuah sofa panjang yang cukup untuk tidur satu orang. Dan Sakura rasa, sofa tersebut cukup nyaman untuk dipergunakan merajut mimpi pada malam hari selama beberapa minggu.

Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sendiri merasa ngeri membayangkannya. Selembut dan senyaman apapun sofa mahal kesayangannya itu tentu lebih baik tidur di kasur pastinya!

"Hn."

Sakura langsung tersenyum manis, dikiranya arti 'Hn' itu adalah iya. Berhubung sudah tidak ada delikan dari obsidian setajam elang yang menghujam manik gioknya. Tapi sepertinya ia salah besar. Terbukti dari kelanjutan bahasa _absurd _itu.

"Tidak. Kau kan tahu, Sayang. Tempat tidurku itu sangat besar." Sasuke memperhalus suara barithonenya, rengkuhannya makin dipereratnya. Payudara Sakura yang membusung kini menempel rata di dada bidang Sasuke. Menyebabkan panas tubuh mereka semakin meningkat secara alami. "Begitu besarnya sehingga mampu membuatmu merasa berada di ruangan lain dengan kasur terpisah. Itu kalau kau ingin kita tidur di ujung tiap-tiap sisinya."

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat berharap di kasur yang lain dan ruangan yang tak sama," cibirnya.

Bibirnya yang merah muda sungguh menggoda Sasuke ketika kebiasaannya merajuk—mengerucutkan bibirnya—seolah minta dicium. Apalagi remasan kecil di kemeja Sasuke, membuat sang pemilik malah membayangkan harusnya sesuatu yang lain diremas Sakura. _Damn! _Pikiran Sasuke gampang sekali terpancing hanya gara-gara berbagai tingkah laku wanitanya.

"Kita akan bersama dan kita sudah seharusnya melakukannya," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Sa—" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kompleinannya, bibirnya sudah keburu dibungkam oleh bibir milik Sasuke. Dimulai dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil namun tidak dapat ditolak oleh Sakura. Walaupun tiap bagian tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman. Hingga akhirnya bibir bawahnya menjadi sasaran lumatan bibir Sasuke. Sakura terhanyut dalam permainan sang tunangan. Ia sungguh menikmati dan merasa ketagihan sehingga ia membuka bibirnya untuk memberi jalan bagi lidah Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Saling bergulat secara liar. Sakura sendiri memaksa untuk semakin memperdalam intensitas pagutan mereka. Jari jemarinya telah bergerilya di area leher—salah satu bagian sensitif Sasuke. Sedikit menjambak rambut. Mereka saling menekan dan mendekap. Lingkaran kenikmatan di tengah-tengah ciuman membara.

Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa terbawa arus hingga seperti ini. Kenapa cepat sekali pikirannya berubah haluan? Namun pikirannya kini telah kosong, yang ia dan Sasuke inginkan hanyalah memuaskan gairah yang sering muncul mendadak seiring kedekatan mereka.

Sasuke menyempatkan diri membuka sedikit kelopak mata sayunya. Mata penuh damba terhadap wanita secantik nama yang disandangnya. Ia menyadari bahwa sang ayah tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar, mengamati jalannya kemesraan mereka. Namun tak ia hiraukan. Malah Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Memfokuskan diri menghadapi serangan maut Sakura. Ck. Sungguh tidak disangka, rupanya lihai sekali wanitanya ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke mendengar dehaman sang ayah. Fugaku sendiri menahan emosinya melihat pemandangan sang anak melakukan tindakan intim di depan matanya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tidak dapat dibohongi. Ia jelas-jelas melihat bahwa putranya menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi malah seolah tidak mempedulikannya dan memilih asik meneruskan kegiatan menjijikan bagi matanya. Oh, sungguh membuat kepalanya naik pitam.

Fugaku berdeham sekali lagi dengan lebih keras. Mikoto saja yang berada di ruang tamu dapat mendengar jelas. Bahkan telah berdiri dari peraduannya untuk mendekati sang suami, ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Sedangkan Fugaku sendiri tidak ingin suasana makin memanas—mengingat istrinya lebih labil—menghentikan langkah sang istri dengan memberi tanda melalui telapak tangannya yang terangkat.

"Sasuke!" serunya bernada tegas.

Sasuke mengerang mendengar panggilan untuknya. Mencoba menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melepaskan diri dari jaritan kenikmatan yang melanda keduanya. Sasuke tidak benar-benar melepas dekapannya, masih mengecup bibir Sakura beberapa kali hingga menyandarkan kepala Sakura ke bahu tegapnya. Mengelus rambut merah muda beraroma khas cherry.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti di kamar kita, Sayang," bisiknya mesra. Sakura melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya serasa tidak bertenaga hanya karena sebatas ciuman.

Kini Sasuke merangkul Sakura membantunya berjalan melewati sang ayah yang menyorotnya tajam. Apalagi ketika ibunya melihat wajah merona Sakura disertai tatapan sayu penuh gairah. Mudah ditebak oleh Mikoto kenapa suaminya menahannya untuk tidak mendekat ke dalam kamar. "Dasar wanita tak tahu etika." Kata-kata hinaan meluncur seraya desisan bagaikan ular berbisa.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Kedua orangtua itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedikit menutup kasar pintu dan menguncinya. Sasuke sendiri tidak menghiraukannya karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Sakura.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya sendiri. Sakura baru tersadar bahwa ia sudah terjebak oleh perangkap pesona Uchiha muda itu!

'Bagus! Idiotnya diriku!' Merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh gampang terpancing umpan semudah itu.

"Err~ Sasu_-kun..._" Sakura memandang Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Glek. Menelan salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah karena napasnya tercekat. _Oh,_ _No!_ Kini di hadapannya Sasuke sudah menjelma menjadi pria mesum. Seringaian khas milik pria_ stoic_ itu terpampang begitu jelasnya.

"Jadi, kau akan tidur seranjang denganku, kan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, sedangkan yang dituju malah semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kakinya terantuk pinggiran ranjang, mengakibatkan hilangnya keseimbangan tubuh dan terjatuh dengan debuman kecil di atas kasur.

Sasuke menahan seringaiannya agar tidak semakin lebar. Wanitanya terlihat semakin cantik setiap waktunya. Apalagi jika berada di atas ranjang. Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa mundur kembali hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke telah berada di atasnya, menyangga tubuh kekarnya dengan kedua lengan berada di tiap sisi kepala Sakura dan lutut kanan tertekuk di pinggiran ranjang.

Poni panjang milik Sasuke menyentuh halus permukaan kulit pipi Sakura karena minimnya jarak.

"E-eh?" Sakura semakin gugup. Berusaha mendorong sekuat tenaga dada bidang Sasuke agar tidak semakin menekannya. Dan berhasil! Sasuke agak tersentak ke belakang. Memanfaatkan situasi tersebut Sakura segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuhku dulu!" serunya dengan semburat merah tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke menatap Sakura untuk sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil darinya. Entah menertawakan apa. Sembari telapak tangan kanannya menutupi wajah tampannya. "Ha-ha ha ha."

'Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Sebenarnya, siapa yang terjebak siapa?'

Dalam kamar mandi, Sakura memegang dada kirinya. Terasa sekali degup jantungnya bertempo cepat. Memandang pantulan wajahnya ke dalam cermin berukuran sepertiga tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka mengapa dengan mudahnya ia terbawa irama permainan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke—bos super tampannya.

"Ugh~ bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini?! Kemana harga diriku?! Tolong aku wahai _Kami-sama_!" gumam Sakura frustasi, bahkan tanpa sadar menjambak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Tatapan penuh permohonan, rajukan, kebingungan tersirat dari bayangan kaca. Sakura yang tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi akhirnya menyeret langkah kakinya menuju shower. Memutar kran aliran air. Membiarkan dirinya basah beserta dress yang masih terpasang indah pada tubuh sintalnya. Akan ia pikirkan nasibnya setelah selesai menyegarkan pikirannya saat ini.

Permainan ini sungguh dipenuhi tipu muslihat.

Para pemeran utama dalam drama kehidupan nyata sungguh sangat menjiwai perannya masing-masing.

Tapi...

Apakah semua itu benar hanyalah sekedar _acting_ belaka?

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sudah lama tidak menulis fict. Err~ mungkin tatanan bahasanya sangat jelek. Setelah sempat terserang WB, sakit berkali-kali dan adanya kesibukan kerja akhirnya sekarang Cha mampu menulis kembali.

Jadi, Mohon MAAF sebesar-besarnya kalau fict ini menjadi tidak menarik. Ah.. dan Cha juga masih berhutang banyak fict lain kepada teman-teman Cha. Maaf juga ga bisa langsung update semuanya.

Buat para readers, Cha akui bukanlah seorang author bertanggungjawab yang dapat update secepat mungkin. Karena itu Cha sangat menghargai para readers yang setia menunggu hingga lumutan bahkan berulang-ulang kali menagih fict ini itu. #nangis di pojokan.

gomen banyak typo juga

#garuk-garuk pipi

Arigatou buat yang uda review chap kemaren :D

Guest, **karimahbgz, Deshe Lusi**, sami haruchi 2, **sasa-hime,Fran Fryn Kun**, guest, Raditya, Uchiha Nela Chan, Chachan, sasuke-is-mine, **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk,** nietha unyil'e**, Michi Aozora**, Matsuo non-login, **Scy** **Momo Cherry, Brown Cinnamon**, Guest, **Gimana Nanti51, Zecka S. B. Fujioka**, mako-chan, **hanazono yuri**, pink cherry, **Mizuira Kumiko, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ah Rin, Karin-Choshi, Nina317Elf, sasusaku uchiha, celubba**, Guest**, Karasu Uchiha, Baby Kim, iya baka-san, **Dominique, Nedya Chan, **wind scarlett, Lactobacilluss, Aphrodite Girl 13**, Francoeur, **aguma, SaGaari Uchiha**, **Airychan**, uchiha miwako, **FuRaHeart**, Rinsakurauchi, jejak kaki, **Laura Pyordova**, bktyo, hlhj f, **Naumi Megumi**, blossom, **Akuro Hayami, **sapaajabolehdah, uzumaki kuchiki, lorist angela, Fanatik, **Chooteisha Yori, white moon uchiha, Jellalna, shintaiffah, allihyun, **dinosaurus, **Putri Hassbrina**, Licia Rosalie, **firuri ryuusuke**, **LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**, Kusina-chan, vanny, Ryuga uchiha, strawberryPINK, Riyuki.

And ALL SIDERS

C U in Next Chap :D

Jangan bosan-bosan buat baca dan ngikutin perkembangan cerita. Oke?

* * *

Cilacap, 5 June 2013

-!-

Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi


	5. Chapter 5

**Fake Fiance**

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort.

Rated : M

Warning : OOC (pasti), AU, typo(s) dan hal-hal lain yang terlewatkan oleh Author.

Anggap Konoha itu di Jepang.

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Sakura : 23 tahun

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

-!-

* * *

Sakura dengan canggung memposisikan tubuh sintalnya yang terbalut gaun tidur sutra tipis berwarna hitam terbaring nyaman di atas kasur milik sang atasan—Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita pemilik surai merah muda itu terus memperlihatkan rona merah di kedua pipi _chubby_nya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Kini ia berbaring di dekat pinggir ranjang di sisi sebelah kiri, memunggungi sosok pria tampan di sebelahnya sehingga menghadap pintu kaca pembatas menuju balkon pribadi yang kini tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna biru laut.

Risih. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya semenjak dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Apalagi dengan sangat malu karena baru pertama kali dirinya terlihat begitu polos. Walaupun ia mengenakan gaun tidur tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa gaun itu begitu transparan sedangkan dirinya hanya membawa sebuah penutup untuk bagian intim bawahnya. Gaun tidur itu sangat pas dikenakannya, menampakkan lekuk pinggangnya yang ramping dan lengkung buah dadanya yang sangat cukup membuat para pria merasa penasaran seberapa lembut dan padat bagian itu. Sakura mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya hanya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Itupun karena sudah dipaksa keluar oleh Sasuke. Pria itu mengatakan ia akan mendobrak pintu jika dalam 5 hitungan Sakura tidak keluar juga.

Dan—TARA!

Seperti bayangannya. Sasuke tidak berkedip selama beberapa saat. Memang tidak terlihat wajah layaknya para pria mesum di luar sana yang sudah dapat dipastikan akan menampakkan wajah penuh semburat merah, bola mata membesar, hidung mengeluarkan darah, dan air liur menetes.

Oh, tidak. Sekali lagi Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menampilkan wajah penuh kekonyolan seperti itu. Hanya iris matanya saja yang mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Selebihnya normal.

Kini Sakura telah berusaha untuk tertidur. Namun ia rasa usahanya sia-sia. Debaran dalam dadanya tidak juga berhenti. Takut-takut ia melirik ke balik punggungnya, hanya untuk mengecek apakah Sasuke masih terjaga atau belum. Ia memang tidak melihat apakah kedua obsidian kelam penuh pesona itu masih terbuka. Tapi suara aliran napas yang teratur membuatnya meyakini bahwa pria itu telah tertidur pulas. Oleh sebab itu, perlahan-lahan Sakura menyingkap selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

Sakura mendekati pintu kaca pembatas, menyibak sedikit tirai untuk melihat asal dari keremangan cahaya malam. Ia terkesima. Malam ini, sang rembulan terlihat begitu cantik. Membuat debaran yang semula menggila dalam dadanya mulai berkurang secara sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sesungguhnya Sasuke belum tertidur sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria normal dapat langsung begitu saja mengabaikan sesosok wanita paling indah dalam hidupnya menyajikan diri dalam balutan gaun tidur terseksi. Ohh, Sasuke sama seperti pria normal lainnya, terkadang tidak dapat membendung birahinya untuk mencumbu seorang wanita.

"Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang kau tutupi di balik pakaian itu?" suara _barithone_ Sasuke terdengar lebih berat bahkan terdengar sedikit frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja hawa nafsu dalam dirinya bergejolak semakin hebatnya menangkap pemandangan indah seperti dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya. Sakura terkesiap tidak menyadari pergerakan pria yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan ia memilih arah yang salah karena kini ia dapat menatap bayangan dirinya dalam balutan gaun tidur seksi serta rona merah di wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin besar dalam ruangan itu. Ia mengerang sepintas mendapati dirinya begitu terlihat sensual layaknya para model _Adult Video_. Dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa hasrat Sasuke semakin melambung begitu mendengar erangan pelan darinya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menyingkirkan semua piyama katunku itu." Suara parau nan seksi meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Mengalun agak lemah namun begitu menggoda. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya mengeluarkan suara aneh itu. Tapi Sakura langsung dapat menebak kemungkinan terbesar. Tentu saja, karena penampilan pria yang tengah menatapnya penuh gelora pun tidak kalah menggoda. _Topless_. Hanya celana pendek yang masih membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya. _Oh, My God!_ Walau hanya terlihat dari arah samping, Sasuke tetap menawan.

Sakura tetap terpaku pada sosok bayangan tegap dalam cermin, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa jari-jemari Sasuke yang panjang telah mengalus lembut wajah kirinya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin. "Sakura," ucapnya tak kalah parau. Suaranya semakin berat.

Kabut kekaguman menghilang, membawa Sakura kembali ke alam nyata. Manik _emerald_nya bergulir disertai telapak tangan halusnya bergerak tanpa sadar, meraba—mulai dari bagian perut Sasuke yang keras dan rata, dada bidangnya, bahu tegap dan sempat terlirik olehnya otot-otot lengan yang terbentuk kuat kemudian semakin menjelajah ke atas melewati leher salah satu bagian sensitif Sasuke hingga mendapati rahang kuat pria itu, sedikit lebih lama untuk membelai bibir tipis penuh godaan untuk dicicipinya, hidung mancung dan terakhir kelopak penjaga sang obsidian kelam penuh pancaran hasrat yang tertahan—semua dirangkumnya jadi satu, dipandanginya penuh intensitas. Tanpa mengingat seharusnya ia begitu malu tertangkap basah memandangi tubuh seorang pria—sang boss—dengan begitu liarnya. Namun, geraman tipis tanda bahwa sang pria pun turut menikmati, membuat Sakura menepis jauh-jauh rasa malu tersebut.

Ketika mata sekelam malam itu terbuka perlahan, menatap sayu penuh damba membuat denyut nadi Sakura menggila. Pertahanan diri Sakura semakin runtuh ketika ia bertatapan dengan bola mata menakjubkan itu. Sakura tidak ingat siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Satu-satunya yang Sakura ingat dan rasakan adalah ciuman luar biasa yang menyelubunginya dalam api erotis.

Sejak semula Sakura telah bertekad untuk tak membiarkan dirinya disentuh bahkan dicium oleh Sasuke dalam keadaan diri seperti ini. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu terlalu jauh. Namun pikiran itu terbesit sebelum ada cahaya bulan serta sentuhan pria paling tampan yang pernah ia kenal. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya bibir Sasuke mendekat dengan penuh gairah, Sakura pun menyambutnya dengan bergairah pula. Bibir Sasuke menyusuri rahang dan pipinya, membuatnya bergetar dan mereka kembali berciuman mesra.

Sasuke menuntaskan rasa haus yang tak pernah disadari wanitanya, memenuhi mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghanyutkannya. Sasuke tak dapat menghentikannya. Ia meraih kepala Sakura dan memperkuat ciumannya. Gaun tidur sutra yang membalut tubuh sintal Sakura sungguh menggodanya tapi ia tetap berusaha menahan diri. Ia menginginkan tunangan—ehem—palsunya itu sepenuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura." setelah mengatakannya bibirnya mengulum bibir Sakura kembali. Sementara itu, tangan Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, bergerak menelusuri ke atas di sekitar lehernya. Sasuke melenguh dan melumat lebih dalam, mengulum lidah Sakura, menyerang dan membelai. Tempo ciuman mereka tidak beraturan. Terkadang sangat bergairah terkadang menjadi sangat lembut.

Sakura merasa lututnya selemah air saat bibir Sasuke berpindah ke leher jenjangnya, menggigit, menyesap dan menjilatnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia dapat merasakan terciptanya sebuah tanda kepemilikan dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ngghh~ Sasu~ jangan disitu..." Sakura berusaha berbicara walau terdengar begitu berbisik. Sasuke merespon permintaan kecil Sakura, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"_As your wish, Hime_." Setelah itu Sasuke kembali menjilati dan mengecup permukaan kulit leher Sakura hingga semakin turun menuju belahan payudara Sakura. Bertahan agak lama di bagian itu. Kini jari-jemarinya bergerak nakal menurunkan tali gaun kiri Sakura hingga memunculkan salah satu bukit kebanggan wanitanya. Meremasnya perlahan, semakin lama semakin kencang. Lenguhan Sakura terdengar semakin keras dan seksi. Sasuke pun sudah tidak dapat menahan diri. Ketika ia akan melahap tonjolan kecil pada payudara Sakura yang sudah sangat mengeras—

Ddrrrttt … ddrrrttt … ddrrrttt …

Getaran ponsel disertai deringan membuat keduanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Melepaskan segala bentuk penyatuan pada diri mereka secara paksa. Sakura dengan segera mendorong kuat kepala Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Lengannya langsung menutupi gundukan kedua buah dadanya. Keduanya hanya menjauh beberapa centi dengan napas masih memburu, keringat mengalir menandakan hawa tubuh memanas dan tatapan yang masih memancarkan birahi tinggi.

"_Shit!_" umpat Sasuke keras, memandang penuh amarah pada ponselnya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat angkat, Sasuke," ujar Sakura, kini dirinya memutar tubuhnya dan menjauhi Sasuke. Dengan segera Sakura bergelung dalam selimut tebal, menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya—hanya menyisakan bagian kepalanya. "aku tidur duluan. _Oyasumi_, Sasuke_-kun_." Bisa tidak bisa, Sakura tetap memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya yang sudah kelewatan. Wajahnya masih saja merona tak karuan, bahkan napasnya saja masih memburu.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat jengkel ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini. "Tch."

Tanpa mengucapkan sapaan, Sasuke langsung berbicara sesinis dan sedingin mungkin, "Uzumaki Naruto. Kau akan kubunuh jika ternyata isi pembicaraanmu ini tidak penting."

"Whoaaaa … ! _Calm down, Teme_!" suara di seberang sana terdengar kaget.

"Cepat katakan."

Uzumaki Naruto yang berada nun jauh di sana dapat merasakan aura gelap menyelimutinya. "Ehem. Sepertinya aku menghubungimu pada saat yang tidak tepat, ya?"

"Hn."

"Ah, kalau gitu langsung saja. Aku baru saja mendarat di Jepang. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa besok pagi aku akan mengantarkan sesuatu padamu secara langsung ke apartemenmu." Suara berat khas pria namun riang terdengar seru berceloteh.

"Di sini sedang ada orangtuaku dan tunanganku."

"Heh? Jadi ada Mikoto_-baasan_ dan Fugaku_-jiisan_?"

"Hn."

"Dan tunanganmu, ne? _What_?! Tunangan?! Kau bercanda, _Teme_!" seru Naruto tidak percaya. Selama ini, setahu dirinya sahabat baiknya itu tidak pernah berhubungan dekat atau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Masa tiba-tiba saja kabar terbaru yang diterimanya sudah memiliki tunangan. 'mustahil,' batinnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jadi tidak perlu datang. Kita janjian di tempat lain saja."

"Heee? Tidak bisa. Aku tetap akan ke sana. Hanya sebentar, lagipula aku ingin melihat tunanganmu itu."

"Hn. Aku tutup."

"Jezzz … oke, oke. _Thanks, Teme_."

"Selamat datang kembali, _Baka Dobe_," ucap Sasuke sebelum memutuskan sambungan pembicaraan. Menghela napas perlahan, obsidiannya melirik ke ujung tempat tidur satunya. Terlihat Sakura seperti sudah tertidur walau ia tidak yakin. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura yang tertidur miring. Memandang wanita cantik itu sesaat kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya. Mengecup kelopak mata Sakura, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan sebagai penyalur rasa kasih sayang miliknya. Ia tahu dari refleks tubuh Sakura bahwa wanitanya memang belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Setelah itu, ia sendiri mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya di sisi lainnya, turut memejamkan matanya. Walau agak sulit karena bayangan kemesraan yang mereka lalui tadi masih tertancap kuat dalam benaknya.

Tanpa kedua insan itu menyadari, tidak ada satupun yang dapat tertidur nyenyak hingga waktu bergerak menuju angka tiga dini hari, barulah mereka dapat terlelap karena merasa lelah.

-!-

* * *

-!-

Pagi hari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Menyebarkan pancaran hawa hangat dan semilir angin dingin yang menghembuskan udara sekitar. Kelopak mata wanita muda itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan netranya terhadap cahaya. Pertama kali yang ia lihat langsung membuatnya menahan napas. Aliran oksigen seakan tidak mampu menjangkau paru-parunya.

Wajah Sasuke Uchiha tepat di depan matanya!

Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya ia dan Sasuke tidur begitu jauh berseberangan. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi sedekat ini?

Dengan gerak perlahan, Sakura memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Menciptakan sedikit jarak. Tubuh bagian atasnya mencoba bangkit tanpa suara, diiringi gerakan kaki terseret pelan di atas kasur hingga menapaki lantai kamar. Sakura berhasil tidak menciptakan suara yang dapat membuat Sasuke terbangun. Segera ia mengambil busana untuk hari itu dari lemari pakaian bersamanya dengan Sasuke kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

Sasuke terbangun beberapa saat kemudian karena agak terganggu dengan suara gemericik air yang ditimbulkan Sakura. Rasanya masih ingin sekali tertidur pulas. Sasuke ingat bahwa hari ini merupakan hari minggu. Seingatnya pula tidak ada satu orangpun berani memakai kamar mandi pribadinya. Lalu itu siapa? Pikir Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar. Lengan kanannya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Masih terasa sedikit pusing karena waktu tidur yang kurang.

Cklek.

Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara berasal. Kelopak matanya yang tadinya terasa sangat lengket layaknya lem kini langsung terbuka lebar. Dejavu. Pesona seorang Haruno Sakura yang semalam ia lihat dan rekam dalam otak jeniusnya sekarang terulang kembali. Sakura memang tidak berpakaian sesensual semalam. Wanita cantik itu hanya mengenakan pakaian santai. Sebuah _dress_ _simple _berwarna putih sepanjang lutut. Namun pemandang seperti itu di pagi hari merupakan sesuatu yang _special_ bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana ia tidak terkesima jika hal pertama yang ia lihat merupakan jelmaan seorang bidadari. Tidak, kali ini ia tidak sedang membual. Mungkin memang terlalu berlebihan namun ia tidak ingin keindahan itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_ kau sudah bangun, ne?"

"Hn."

"Cepat kau mandi. Aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan."

"Aa—" respon Sasuke yang masih terlihat belum sepenuhnya terbangun di mata Sakura membuatnya mengernyitkan alis. Wanita yang kini masih menyanggul rambutnya asal karena baru selesai membersihkan diri mendekati sang atasan yang kini terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Jari mungilnya terangkat menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. Menepuk-nepuk pelan beberapa kali.

"Hei. Bangun, bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau terus diam layaknya orang idiot."

"Ugh! Hentikan."

"Makanya kau cepat mandi sana. Bau," perintah Sakura berpura-pura menutup hidung mancungnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Bangkit dari duduknya kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat ia mencium sekilas bibir ranum Sakura. Ekspresi kaget ditambah rona merah langsung menjalar kedua pipinya membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Hn. Aku mandi dulu," ucapnya menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku.

"Dasar! Uchiha mesum sialan!"

-!-

* * *

-!-

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel pintu apartemen terdengar nyaring menuntut perhatian untuk segera dibuka. Sepasang suami istri Uchiha tetap memasang wajah tenang, lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Membukakan pintu bukanlah pekerjaan bagi mereka yang terbiasa dilayani. Hei, hei. Apa mereka lupa kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada di Jepang bukan di mansion megah mereka di Perancis? Tidak ada seorang pelayanpun pernah menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen bungsu kalian tahu.

Uchiha Mikoto tetap tenang dan mengulum senyum sembari menyesap teh herbalnya dan membaca majalah _fashion_ terbaru yang dibeli Sakura kemarin, sedangkan sang suami tetap terfokus pada berita yang disajikan sebuah koran nasional. Putra bungsu mereka tentu saja tidak mendengar karena sedang sibuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Sisanya? Sakura lah yang paling sibuk di antara mereka semua. Di dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi seisi rumah.

Sakura segera mencuci tangannya yang kotor akibat bumbu masakannya. Sedikit berjalan cepat melewati ruang tamu, sedikit melirik ke arah sepasang calon mertua palsunya dengan kesal. 'Sabar, Sakura. Anggap saja mereka memang tuli,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ya, sebentar," seru Sakura.

Membuka pengait pintu dan ketika terbuka lebar, langsung disambut dengan teriakan, "_TEME_! AKU MERINDUKANMU … !"

"Kyaaa … !" Sakura terpekik kaget dan hampir saja dirinya tertubruk oleh sebuah pelukan yang dilakukan pria _blonde_ di hadapannya kalau saja tidak ada tubuh kekar di belakangnya yang sigap membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluknya terlebih dahulu dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan kepala pria yang tidak dikenal Sakura itu agar tidak mendekat.

"Hentikan, _Dobe_. Beraninya kau menyentuh wanitaku. Ku bunuh kau," desis Sasuke dingin. Matanya berkilat tajam, pikirannya tidak senang membayangkan jika saja dirinya telat pasti pria bodoh itu sudah berhasil memeluk tubuh Sakuranya.

"Ugh! _Gomen_," ucap pria blonde itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit mengusap wajah tampannya akibat tekanan telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura terlihat agak bingung. Maniknya sedikit-sedikit mengerling ke arah tamu tak diundang pada pagi hari itu.

"Hn. Dia sahabatku. Perkenalkan dia, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura memandang Naruto sedikit canggung, namun ia tetap tersenyum manis. "Hai, Uzumaki_-san_. Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Ah!" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "jadi kau tunangan yang Sasuke katakan semalam?" Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga kaki dengan cepat. Dirinya berdecak kagum bahwa sahabatnya mendapatkan seorang wanita yang begitu cantik. Terlihat sangat sempurna. Ia melirik ke arah sahabat _stoic_nya yang tengah menatapnya pula.

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku ya Sakura_-chan_, semalam aku pasti telah mengganggumu dengan _teme_. Dia terdengar marah sekali sewaktu kutelpon."

"Hn. Dia yang mengganggu kita," gerutu Sasuke kesal. Sakura mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, karena itu wajahnya kembali merona. Agak tergagap Sakura menyahut, "A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak mengganggu kami ko, Uzumaki_-san_."

"Hei, tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura_-chan_. Cukup panggil Naruto. Kau sudah kuanggap teman baikku mulai sekarang," tutur Naruto tulus.

"Hn. Sudah cepat masuk," perintah Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena Naruto bersikap sok dekat dengan Sakura.

"Tidak usah cemburu begitu, Sasuke. Aku hanya bersikap baik pada tunanganmu." Naruto menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya, mengganti sepatu ketsnya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah dipersiapkan Sakura. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Sakura hingga berada di ruang tamu.

"_Ohayou, Baa-san, Jii-san_." Naruto menyapa riang pasangan suami istri Uchiha. Serentak kedua kepala berbeda _gender_ itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka tersenyum senang memandang Naruto.

"_Ohayou mo_, Naruto_-kun_," balas Mikoto. Beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Naruto, memeluknya sesaat. "_baa-san_ kangen sekali padamu."

"Hn. Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi kami," ujar Fugaku terdengar agak hangat. Mereka berdua memang sudah menganggap anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang satu ini seperti anak sendiri.

"Naru juga kangen kalian. Maaf baru bisa menemui kalian sekarang. Pekerjaan menumpuk tidak ada habis-habisnya." Naruto tertawa lebar. Suasana apartemen yang dingin nan mencekam sejak semalam mulai luntur dalam suasana hangat yang dibawa seorang Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto. Silahkan kau duduk dulu. Akan kubuatkan minuman. Kau ingin apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Sakura-chan. Biar kuambil sendiri saja," tolak Naruto halus.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tamu di sini, sekalian aku masih harus menyiapkan sarapan di dapur."

"Kau sarapan di sini saja. Pasti makanan yang tidak enak terasa lebih enak jika kami melihatmu," ucap Mikoto seraya tersenyum manis. Perkataannya terdengar biasa seperti memuji Naruto. Namun Sasuke dan Sakura mengerti kalau itu adalah cacian bagi Sakura. Mikoto sesungguhnya tidak ingin memakan sesuatu apapun yang terbuat dari tanagn Sakura.

"Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_. Masakan Sakura bisa dikatakan setara dengan _chef_ profesional. Bakat memasaknya sungguh mengagumkan," puji Sasuke. Bibir tipisnya mengecup kening Sakura lembut. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertegun. Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Sasuke bersikap lembut terhadap seorang wanita kecuali terhadap ibunya dan istri Itachi. Sedangkan Mikoto mulai mendecih sebal, pandangannya dialihkan ke arah lain begitupula dengan geraman keras dari Fugaku.

Wajah Sakura sendiri telah memerah, membuatnya semakin manis.

"Berikan saja _orange juice_, Sayang. Kami akan menunggumu di meja makan." Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"_Dobe_. Kita berbincang di meja makan saja."

"Oke!" Naruto lumayan tanggap dengan situasi aneh tersebut. 'Pasti terjadi sesuatu,' batinnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada duluan di ruang makan yang tersambung dengan dapur. Tidak berapa lama semua telah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan.

"Karena banyak yang terbiasa dengan sarapan luar negeri. Jadi hari ini aku memasak sarapan klasik masyarakat Jepang. Kuharap kalian menyukainya," ucap Sakura lembut, bibirnya mengulum senyum manis. Pagi ini memang terlihat sajian sederhana namun menggugah selera melalui aroma yang menguar dari tiap masakan. Tersaji di hadapan masing-masing semangkok nasi, semangkok sup miso dengan tahu, _nori_ dan ditambah sepotong ikan panggang.

"Wahhh … _kaa-san_ juga selalu memasak makanan khas jepang tiap _weekend_. Katanya biar kami tidak lupa dengan rasa negeri kami sendiri. Terlalu lama berada di Inggris membuat _kaa-san_ kurang senang," terang Naruto yang mulai mengambil lauknya ke atas mangkok. "_Itadakimasu!_" seru Naruto memulai sarapannya dan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Hwaaa … masakanmu benar-benar enak, Sakura_-chan_!"seru Naruto. Matanya berbinar-binar. "apa kau bisa membuat ramen juga?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Hmm … iya."

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kau harus membiarkan tunanganmu ini membuatkan ramen untuk sahabat terabaikmu, _Teme_!"

"Jangan berisik, _Dobe_. Habiskan dulu makananmu." Sasuke berdecak sebal. Naruto sendiri hanya manggut-manggut menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat semuanya makan tanpa ada yang protes. Atau belum ada yang protes lebih tepatnya. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada. Sakura memakan sarapannya dengan tenang pula. Walaupun ia berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja namun tata krama di meja makan sebanding dengan para masyarakat kelas atas pada umumnya. Ia pelajari itu dari film maupun buku bacaan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Mikoto dan Fugaku memperhatikan sikap tunangan anak bungsunya tersebut. Mencoba mencari celah kesalahan untuk diungkapkan. Namun hingga acara sarapan pagi ini berakhir, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Sungguh mengesalkan bagi keduanya.

Sasuke menandaskan jus tomat sebagai penutup dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah Sakura yang tepat berada di sampingnya yang juga telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "_Arigatou_. Masakanmu sungguh enak, Sayang," ucap Sasuke.

"He-em. _Douita_, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih setiap pagi, Sayang," jawab Sakura, tawa kecil mengalun merdu dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, _Teme_. Bukan begitu, _Baa-san_?" Mikoto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya. Tentu saja terpaksa. Terlihat sekali.

"Kalau begitu cepat nikahi Hinata," ledek Sasuke.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa. Sejak awal aku kemari memang ingin menyerahkan ini padamu, Sasuke." Naruto mengambil selembar kertas tebal berbentuk persegi panjang yang terlipat rapi. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

Salah satu ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik, dirinya menyeringai kecil mengetahui benda apa itu. Sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura turut membaca isi undangan tersebut.

"Aku mengalahkanmu kali ini, Sasuke," ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan.

"Ck. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kami pasti menyusulmu. Benarkan, Sayang?" Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sedikit agak lama. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Kutunggu undangan dari kalian. Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku masih harus ke rumah Hinata_-chan_." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku. "aku permisi dulu, _Baa-san, Jii-san_."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Naruto. Kami akan berkunjung ke tempatmu jika kedua orangtuamu sudah kembali ke sini."

"Tentu, _Jii-san_. Besok lusa mereka sudah kembali ke rumah lama kami."

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan lusa kami akan berkunjung."

"Akan kukatakan pada _kaa-san_."

"Hn. Ayo, _Dobe._" Sasuke menggiring Naruto hingga mencapai depan pintu apartemennya diikuti oleh Sakura pula.

"Oke. Pastikan kalian datang ya, _Teme_, Sakura_-chan_. Awas saja kalian tidak hadir. Aku akan mendoakan kau menjadi bujang lapuk_, Teme_."

"Hn. Tidak mungkin. Lagipula kenapa hanya aku?"

"Tidak mungkin aku setega itu mendoakan yang tidak baik untuk wanita secantik dan sebaik Sakura_-chan_." Naruto mengedipkan matanya singkat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tergelak mendengar penuturan teman barunya itu. "Tenang saja, Naruto. Kami pasti akan datang. Salam untuk calon istrimu ya."

"Oke. Pasti kusampaikan. _Jaa ne, Teme_. Jangan lupa besok!"

"Hn."

"Memang besok ada apa?" tanya Sakura sembari mengunci pintu. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang tetap berdiri menunggunya dengan _style_ khasnya, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengannya lagi." Berjanji untuk menceritakan segalanya kepada sang sahabat.

"Ohh … " Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. "hmm … hari ini bagaimana?"

"Kita akan berkunjung ke beberapa tempat wisata. Besok kita mulai bekerja lagi, jadi hari ini kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lagipula kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi mereka akan pergi untuk mengunjungi kerabat yang lain. Jadi kita bisa bebas."

"Oke," sahut Sakura mengangguk riang.

Pada hari itu Sasuke, Sakura beserta orangtua Sasuke berkeliling Konoha. Menikmati setiap _event_ yang sedang diselenggarakan secara serempak selama satu bulan ini. Dimana-mana jalanan penuh dengan keramaian. Mulai dari hiruk pikuk para pejalan kaki ataupun yang memakai kendaraan. Genangan lautan manusia pada suatu tempat seperti kuil, stadion olahraga ataupun taman dapat terlihat jelas.

Fugaku dan Mikoto mencoba untuk menikmati tiap pemandangan dan suasana yang tersajikan. Walau terlihat biasa saja, namun wajah kedua orang tua tersebut terlihat lebih rileks. Tak jarang Mikoto tersenyum tulus. Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napas lega melihat keadaan itu. Mereka sendiri terkadang lebih sering merefleksikan kemesraan. Sangat terlihat sisi overprotektif Sasuke terhadap Sakura sepanjang hari itu dengan tidak melepaskan Sakura dari sisinya. Sakura sendiri merasa senang dijaga dan diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Namun semua itu tidak lepas dari berbagai ucapan menyakitkan yang dilontarkan oleh Mikoto ataupun Fugaku. Setiap ada kesempatan suasana romantis menjadi suasana kecanggungan. Sakura berusaha tetap sabar dan bersikap baik pada keduanya. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Sakura yang telah bersusah payah tetap dicaci. Yang pasti hari itu merupakan acara rekreasi yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi keempat orang tersebut. Meninggalkan kenangan buruk bercampur kenangan indah bagi mereka.

-!-

* * *

-!-

Gosip dengan cepat menyebar di seluruh penjuru kantor tempat kedua insan kita bernaung mencari pundi-pundi penghasilan selama beberapa tahun ini. Bagaimana kabar mengenai mereka tidak memanas jikalau sang pria _most wanted_ selalu terlihat berangkat dan pulang kerja bersama salah satu wanita tercantik incaran seluruh jajaran para kaum adam—tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan tentu saja karena saking merasa dirinya terlalu biasa dan tidak menarik.

Semua orang tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan kedekatan sama sekali. Hanya beberapa kali mereka terlihat bersama itu pun pastinya dengan beberapa rekan kerja mereka. Tidak pernah terlihat mereka hanya berbincang santai berdua. Kalaupun pernah, pasti yang dibicarakan mengenai pekerjaan. Lantas kapan? Itulah dibenak mereka. Apakah mereka sering bertemu di luar sana selepas bekerja?

Ckckck. Seandainya mereka semua tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dan bagaimana mereka bisa mendadak sedekat itu. Ya, pastinya karena segalanya juga serba tiba-tiba!

Sakura berjalan dengan santainya, tidak menanggapi segala bisik-bisik yang mengikuti langkahnya disela berkeliling kesana-kemari melihat hasil para karyawan di divisi lainnya sekaligus mengembalikan beberapa laporan yang masih harus diperbaiki oleh mereka. Beberapa siulan menggoda dan gumaman semakin keras terdengar. Lambat laun Sakura tidak dapat menahan semburat yang sewarna dengan rambut kebanggaannya itu. Dirinya hanya mencoba tetap tersenyum manis.

Kini ia mencoba memantapi tiap langkahnya untuk menyusuri ruangan yang berisikan para _staff_ yang sibuk bekerja dan jika ia terus lurus maka akan dihadapakan oleh sebuah lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang yang berujung oleh sebuah pintu penghubung ruangan kerja salah satu atasannya—Uchiha Sasuke. Nah, karena sudah dapat tertebak ia akan menuju kemana itulah sehingga Sakura mendapatkan godaan oleh para karyawan di divisi yang baru dilewatinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka baru saja akan segera beristirahat makan siang untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang telah berteriak minta diisi dan menghilangkan jenuh dari bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas.

Ketukan halus terdengar oleh Sasuke yang masih sibuk menganalisa berbagai berkas yang menumpuk sebelum ditandatangani olehnya dan dibubuhi stempel. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sasuke menjawab sedatar biasanya, "Hn. Masuk."

Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara halus nan menggoda tertangkap indra pendengaran Sasuke yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Suara khas milik wanitanya. Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat. "Sakura." Suaranya melembut ketika mengucapkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat?"

"Hn. Sebentar lagi," jawabnya sembari melonggarkan dasi kerjanya. Sesungguhnya Sasuke baru saja merasa lelah ketika melihat jam tangannya sudah memasuki waktu istirahat. Tapi masih banyak sekali yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Sebentarnya itu kapan? Setelah semuanya selesai? Itu masih sangat lama, kan?" cecar Sakura disertai dengusan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati kursi kerja Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura telah menggamit lengan kekar Sasuke. Menariknya kuat hingga Sasuke yang belum terlalu mengerti keadaan terpaksa bangkit dari kursi nyamannya.

"Sakura?! Apa—"

"Temani aku makan! Kau punya sakit lambung. Kebiasaan burukmu selalu makan tidak tepat waktu. Kalau semakin parah bagaimana coba?! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Tuan Uchiha," perintah Sakura sambil terus menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. "Hn. Jadi kau benar-benar memperhatikan pola hidupku, Nona Uchiha?"

"Ap—?!" Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Semburat merah tercipta untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dan mendecih pelan. Memang semenjak tinggal bersama Sasuke tanpa praduganya ia dengan cepat menghapal seluruh kebiasaan dan beberapa sifat mengkhawatirkan milik pria tampan tersebut.

"Sepertinya itu hal yang wajar. Kan dulu kau pernah sampai sakit hanya karena tidak sarapan. Jadi—" dengan cepat Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke, manik gioknya berkilat tajam menatap sang iris _onyx_, "—mulai saat ini kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Aku tidak mau kau sampai harus masuk rumah sakit hanya karena sakit lambung! Sebagai pria pastinya kau malu bukan jika harus terkapar begitu ne, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam diri akhirnya memilih menyerah dan mengangguk kecil, "Hn. Ayo cepat," ucapnya sambil menggeret tangan Sakura. Kini giliran Sasuke yang balas menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura. Ia menautkan jari-jemarinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang dimiliknya untuk hari ini. Ia tidak ingin terkena semburan nasehat ini itu dari Sakura. Cukup membuat telinga panas dan pusing kepala jika Sakura sudah berceramah. Karena sudah pernah merasakannya makanya ia memilih untuk menuruti perkataan wanitanya saja. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya makan siang bersama.

Sepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati kini terasa sangat lenggang dan sepi. Dapat dipastikan kebanyakan dari para karyawan perusahaan ini sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di _cafeteria_ perusahaan yang berada di lantai dasar. Mereka memilih untuk menaiki lift untuk sampai ke sana. Setibanya di sana hiruk pikuk terdengar begitu jelasnya. Wajah-wajah serius sudah tidak nampak lagi, yang ada hanyalah raut wajah yang menikmati makanan siang dan santainya mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya bergosip bagi para wanita.

Sasuke sangat jarang—bisa dibilang hanya bisa dihitung dengan lima jari menapaki kaki di _cafeteria_ ini. Ia lebih suka memesan makan siang untuk diantarkan keruangan kerjanya. Ia tidak terlalu suka berada di antara banyak orang seperti ini. Tapi karena Sakura yang mengajaknya jadi ia dengan senang hati mau menemani.

Eh? Senang hati? Padahal dulu sewaktu teman baiknya—Naruto—mengajaknya menyantap ramen di sini, ia tetap berisikukuh tidak mau menemani.

Karena itulah, dalam hitungan detik para kepala yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh serentak. Disertai dengan dengungan akibat gumaman bahkan pekikan di sana-sini. Yah, jadi _hot topic_ memang kurang menyenangkan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meminta maaf karena sedikit rasa bersalah dan cengiran lebar diikuti jari telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat menyatakan damai. Sebagai jawabannya, Sasuke hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan mendengus kecil.

"Hn. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ayo."

Sasuke kini melangkah lebih cepat menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Namun rupanya mereka tidak menyadari kesalahan terbesar mereka. Bergandengan tangan. Telapak tangan kiri Sasuke yang besar menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan mungil Sakura, menunjukkan sisi keprotektifan Sasuke. Dalam jangka waktu beberapa minggu membuat keduanya terbiasa dengan hal kecil seperti itu hingga selalu saja dilakukan tanpa sadar.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Hmm … aku ingin paket _bento_ special saja. Minumnya strawberry _milkshake_." Sasuke mengangguk kecil, berpaling kepada pelayan _cafeteria_ yang telah bersiap dengan catatan kecil berisi pemesanan. Pelayan perempuan tersebut merona dan mendadak gugup ditatap dan berbicara dengan Sasuke. _Well_, tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona sang Uchiha bukan?

"Paket _bento_ dua, strawberry _milkshake _satu, kopi hitam tanpa gula satu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Pelayan perempuan dengan _nametag_ Ayame tersemat di seragamnya itu tersenyum dan mengulang kembali pesanan mereka, "Baiklah. Paket _bento_ dua, strawberry _milkshake_ satu dan kopi hitam tanpa—"

"Tidak, tidak!" seru Sakura menginterupsi, "Kopi hitam diganti jus tomat saja."

"Saku—"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminum kopi, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak mau sakit lambungmu semakin parah. Dan jangan melawanku," sambung Sakura kembali ketika melihat bibir Sasuke sudah akan membuka untuk mengeluarkan penolakan.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia sekarang mudah sekali menuruti keinginan Sakura. Lagipula diganti dengan minuman kesukaannya ini, jadi Sasuke rasa tidak masalah. "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum senang, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kiri Sasuke. "Jadi itu saja ya pesanan kami, Ayame-_nee_."

"Oke. Aku sudah catat Sakura_-chan_." Ayame mengangguk dan langsung menyuruh pegawai lain untuk menyiapkan pesanan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berjalan menuju meja kosong dan beruntungnya posisi meja tersebut di sebelah jendela sehingga bisa melihat situasi luar. Sasuke menarik kursi untuk Sakura duduk terlebih dahulu barulah kemudian ia menduduki kursi di hadapan Sakura. Hal paling langka yang pernah dilakukan ooleh seorang Uchiha dengan harga diri tinggi. Siapapun yang melihatnya sudah dipastikan langsung berasumsi bahwa mereka memang menjalani sebuah hubungan serius.

"Sepertinya kau berteman baik dengan pegawai _cafeteria_," ujar Sasuke.

"He-em. Aku memang berteman baik dengan siapapun. Tidak seperti dirimu, Tuan Uchiha," sindir Sakura sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak terlalu senang akrab dengan orang lain."

"Padahal ketika bersamaku kau termasuk begitu cerewet. Banyak hal yang kita bicarakan. Kenapa di luar kau bersikap sedingin itu, ne?" Sakura menyangga dagu mungilnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Hn."

"Hahhh … apa dari kecil kau diajarkan satu kata, Sasu-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Ish. Lama-lama bibirmu aku jahit sehingga tidak bisa berkata apapun selain gumaman tidak jelas itu tahu," gerutu Sakura.

"Tapi kau tetap saja mengerti maksudku, Saku-_koi_," ucap Sasuke ringan. Sedikit seringai mengiasi wajah tampannya. 'tidak ada yang mengerti diriku selain kau dan _aniki_.'

"Kalau terlalu sering seperti itu aku juga tidak senang. Kau harus membiasakan bicara yang jelas jika sedang bersamaku. Sedikit cerewet juga tidak apa," ujar Sakura.

"Hn? Aku tidak cerewet," tulas Sasuke

"Hah! Kau cerewet sekali kemarin! Apa kau tidak sadar? "

"Itu kan karena kau sedang sakit. Makanya jangan membuatku khawatir." Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura yang tertutupi poni. Membuat wanita cantik itu mendesis kecil merasakan sedikit sakit. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura memang sempat terkena demam. Hal itu cukup membuat Uchiha bungsu khawatir, repot dan bingung mengurus Sakura.

"Duh. Ini salah satu kebiasaan jelekmu! Kenapa sih suka sekali menyentil dahiku?"

Sasuke menarik sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya menimbulkan seringaian yang membuat para kaum hawa berteriak karena tidak kuat menahan feromonnya.

"Aku suka menyentil dahimu karena aku sangat menyukai dahi lebarmu itu, Sayang."

"Cuma itulkah alasannya?"

"Hn. Memang apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Alasan singkat dari Sasuke entah mengapa membuat perasaaan Sakura bercampur antara malu dan senang. Selipan panggilan di akhir namanya juga membuat sensasi tersendiri tiap kali ia mendengarnya.

Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_. Apa tidak apa-apa kau memanggilku _koi_ secara bebas?"

"Hn? Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku bukan—"

"Kau tunanganku. Jadi pantas aku memanggilmu begitu," ucap Sasuke tegas. Tepat sebelum Sakura ingin menyanggah pesanan mereka sudah tiba. Izumi mengantarkan dan meletakkan tiap-tiap pesanan yang sesuai di hadapan mereka. Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan lagi. Mereka diam untuk menikmati hidangan siang mereka.

Selepas menikmati jamuan siang, Sasuke mengantar Sakura kembali ke ruangan kerja wanita cantik itu dan menemaninya beberapa saat untuk berbincang sebentar, sungguh kali ini benar-benar pemandangan langka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat diajak mengobrol santai di saat sebentar lagi waktu bekerja akan di mulai. Biasanya pria _stoic_ itu lebih memilih langsung berkutat kembali dengan segala proyek dan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Memang jatuh cinta dapat mengubah cara pandang seseorang. Termasuk sang Uchiha bungsu merubah pola kerjanya demi meluangkan lebih banyak waktu bersama sang nona Haruno.

-!-

* * *

-!-

Setelah hampir satu minggu orangtua Sasuke menginap di apartemen anak bungsu mereka tanpa aktifitas berarti, malam ini mereka bersikukuh ingin makan malam di luar. Menyantap makanan enak dari para _chef_ profesional yang asli. Apalagi rencananya mereka masih ingin mengunjungi kerabat lainnya yang juga tinggal di negri Sakura ini.

Berbicara mengenai Sakura, Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa orangtuanya jelas tidak berniat menyukai Sakura. Mereka mengabaikan Sakura atau mendengarkan secara sopan lalu mendiamkan wanita itu. Hatinya turut merasa sakit melihat Sakura berusaha keras mendapatkan persetujuan mereka. Tapi Sakura, sesuai namanya terlihat selalu bersemi menampilkan senyuman manis. Wanita tertangguh yang pernah dikenalnya.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah terpesona akan sosok yang secara perlahan keluar dari kamar tidur mereka. Ia memang menunggu dengan sabar di depan kamar untuk beberapa saat agar dapat berjalan beriringan. Iris hijau seteduh hutan milik Sakura bersinar-sinar, menampilkan kesan lugu sekaligus seksi. Untuk makan malam kali ini, Sakura mengenakan gaun sutra hijau zamrud sepanjang lutut dengan potongan rendah di bagian dada, menonjolkan lengkungan lembut miliknya. Rambut Sakura yang biasanya diikat atau sekedar digelung, kini tergerai dengan apiknya melewati bahunya yang terbuka. Gelombang tanpa dibuat-buat pada rambutnya membuatnya seakan ia adalah seorang putri dalam tiap dongeng kerajaan.

Tanpa sadar dirinya mengumpat setiap kali Sakura memberikan sebuah kejutan bagi dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tunangan palsunya ini begitu sempurna dengan segala kelebihannya walau sesungguhnya sang wanita berkepribadian sangat sederhana. Terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan _fashion_ namun ternyata ia dapat berdandan seorang diri dengan begitu baiknya, sebaik seorang penata rias.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura kemudian mengecup bibir mungil wanitanya singkat. "Kau begitu mempesona, Sayang. Daripada kita keluar makan, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di kamarku saja sekarang, hn?" tanya Sasuke mnggoda. '_Damn, she's so hot!_'

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Sakura tersipu malu. Memukul kecil dada bidang pria yang terbalut kemeja dan jas berwarna abu-abu tua itu.

Sasuke tergelak. "Hn, ayo cepat kita berangkat. Mereka sudah menggerutu tidak jelas sedari tadi," ujar Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi kanan Sakura cepat.

'Oh, Tuhan … sampai kapan ia mempermainkan perasaanku?'

Ketika Sakura mengunci pintu apartemen mereka, tiba-tiba saja ia menggamit dan menarik lengan Sasuke. "Aku melakukan sebisaku. Tapi sepertinya orangtuamu tidak menyukaiku sama sekali. Tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun semenjak kedatangan mereka pertama kalinya." Sakura berbisik cemas.

Sasuke menghela napas, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, ibu jarinya mengelus pelan. Tatapannya melembut mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir. Selepas makan malam kali ini, mereka pasti akan segera menyukaimu." Sakura hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah.

"Semoga saja."

-!-

* * *

-!-

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati berbagai hidangan mewah dengan berbagai topik perbincangan yang sangat melelahkan untuk Sakura. Akhirnya wanita cantik itu beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

"Sasuke. Kita perlu berbicara banyak hal mumpung hanya ada keluarga kita walau hanya sebentar," ucap Mikoto serius. Pandangan mata tajam khas keluarga Uchiha kini terlihat begitu jelas. "hentikan semua sandiwara tak bermutu ini."

Sasuke terkesiap. Apa ibunya telah mengetahui sandiwaranya? Tidak mungkin! Pikiran Sasuke mulai was-was.

"Kau hanya perlu mempertimbangkan mengenai pertunangan kalian. Masih ada waktu untuk memutuskannya sebelum menapaki jenjang pernikahan."

"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak menandakan ketidaksenangannya.

'ternyata memang tidak ketahuan,' pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tetap memaksa, maka dengan berat hati kami akan mencoretmu dalam daftar ahli waris," ujar Fugaku, nadanya begitu mengancam. "kau pilih yang mana?"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab, Mikoto sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau mau kembali pada Karin maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Ia pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"_Kaa-san_. Perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan **wanita jalang** itu." Sasuke menjawab cepat dan tegas.

"Jaga bicaramu tentang nona Uzumaki!" geram Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak mengetahui kepribadiannya yang sesungguhnya. Wanita itu memiliki sejuta topeng untuk ia perankan."

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke." Fugaku mulai membela sang istri.

"Hn. Terserah apa kata kalian. Aku tidak setuju dipasangkan untuk menjalin bahterai rumah tangga dengannya. Aku hanya menginginkan satu orang sebagai pendampingku. Dan dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Kalau tidak bisa, aku memilih sebagai bujangan seumur hidupku."

"Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke! Ingat apa yang kau ucapkan!" Kedua orangtua itu hanya dapat tercengang mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya itu. Susah sekali sepertinya untuk melepaskan jeratan sang anak dari nona muda Haruno.

"Sasuke. Dengarkan, _Tou-san_. Ia tidak memiliki apapun. Dari latar belakang yang kalian ceritakan sepertinya ia hanyalah seorang kalangan menengah. Tidak ada istimewa dalam garis kehidupan keluarganya. Ia tidak menguntungkan bagi keluarga kita dalam sisi apapun."

"Kau harus mendapatkan seorang pasangan hidup yang setara dengan keluarga kita, bahkan kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dengan segala pesona yang kau miliki. Semua itu bisa meningkatkan derajat kita dimata publik. Pemasukan finansial kita pasti akan semakin bertambah pula."

Sasuke menahan emosinya. Kenapa orangtuanya hanya memikirkan pundi-pundi kekayaan tanpa menghiraukan kebahagiaan anak mereka sendiri sih?

"Aku tidak peduli soal uang. Kalian boleh mencoretku dari daftar ahli waris saat ini juga. Aku sadar, uang memang dapat memberikan segala kenyamanan duniawi, namun ternyata aku bisa bahagia tanpa uang berlebih. Aku bahagia dengan pekerjaanku beserta penghasilannya. Terlebih setelah kehadiran Sakura dalam hidupku. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan menjalani hidup tanpa kehadirannya di sisiku."

"Jangan bodoh! Pikirkan kembali apa saja yang kau korbankan demi bersama wanita rendahan itu!" Mikoto sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya. Hilang kendali di diri wanita tua itu.

"Jaga bicara, _Kaa-san_ juga!"

Iris kelam milik Mikoto melebar. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya dibentak oleh putranya sendiri. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau akan menyesal, Sasuke," desis Mikoto memperingatkan.

Akal sehat Sasuke menguap entah kemana. Ia lelah dengan situasi ini. Melawan, berargumentasi tiada hentinya. Beruntung mereka mem_booking_ tempat untuk _dinner_ secara _privacy_ tanpa perlu takut terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Tidak. Tidak akan … "

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kedua orangtuanya penuh keyakinan. Ide gila muncul kembali di saat terdesak seperti ini.

"Karena … sepertinya Sakura hamil. Karena itu aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"Apa?! Hamil?!" seru pasangan Uchiha tua itu. Mereka terhenyak pada sandaran bangku mereka masing-masing. Fugaku dengan cepat memejamkan matanya, saat ini kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Sedangkan Mikoto entah ingin berbicara apa karena suaranya tercekat.

Sasuke?

Pikirannya sungguh tidak waras. Ia melirik arah menuju toilet dimana Sakura belum juga kembali. Mendadak ia terserang rasa takut. Bukan karena orangtuanya namun lebih kepada kenyataan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tunanangan palsunya itu ketika mendengar kabar perkembangan permainan mereka ini.

'_Gomen _… '

"Dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik. Sangat baik hati, perhatian dan menyayangi anak kecil," ujar Sasuke penuh harap, melemparkan pandangan kepada kedua orangtuanya. "bukankah kalian ingin memiliki seorang menantu sebaik dia?"

"Sasuke? Kau tidak serius, kan? Bayi?! Oh, astaga —" geram frustasi keluar dari Mikoto. Menopang kepalanya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Ayahnya masih terdiam, sorot matanya tetaplah tajam namun terrsirat kekecewaan terhadap berita tak menyenangkan barusan. "Kau seharusnya dapat menjaga prilakumu sebelum menikah."

"Asal kalian ingat. Aku sudah bertunangan dengannya. Karena itu aku berpikir apa salahnya memiliki anak lebih cepat daripada seharusnya, lagipula cepat atau lambat ia tetap akan menjadi istriku," ucap Sasuke tegas. Merasa dirinya mulai berada di atas angin, Sasuke semakin mempertegas tiap perkataannya. Ia tahu ini sudah terlalu jauh, namun melihat keadaan orangtuanya yang sepertinya mulai luruh hatinya, membuatnya tetap berkeyakinan meneruskan sandiwara mengenai bayi imajinasi ini.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_. Seandainya kau memberitahu kami lebih dulu." Mikoto terlihat begitu terpukul.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian mengenal Sakura lebih dahulu. Ia wanita yang sangat baik."

"Ya, tapi—"

"Tolong berikan ia kesempatan agar dapat dekat dengan kalian. Akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan menyesal." Permintaan tolong keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto berpikir. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya putra mereka yang satu ini mengucapkan kata tolong pada mereka. Seingat mereka, Sasuke paling anti mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Jadi apakah mereka harus mengalah dan melepaskan sang anak kesayangan untuk wanita sederhana yang telah dihamili oleh putra mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/n:**

**Gila! Setelah sekian laam akhirnya bisa update lagi. Mudah-mudahan yang uda nunggu lama ga kecewa yah. Maaf ga ngecek lagi. Pasti ada typo bersebaran deh.**

**Ini uda Cha panjangin hingga mencapai 6k+ sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf cha pada para readers semua.**

**Well, icha sendiri kadang ngeliat fict-fict baru bermunculan dengan cepatnya membuat cha miris ngeliat akun sendiri yang masih belum bertambah isinya. Tapi yang penting ga sampe discontinued aja, itu tujuan cha.**

**Ga tau mau ngomong apaan lagi, Cuma pengen kasih info kalau fict ini ga bakal memakan banyak chap. Paling beberapa chap lagi bakal complete. :D**

**Di sini Sasuke emang uda suka ma Sakura. tinggal si pinky-pinky ini aja yang masih mau ga mau. Ha ha ha.**

**Buat Mikoto emang perannya dibuat lebih kejam dibandingkan Fugaku. Masa Fugaku mulu sih yang egoisnya tinggi? Sekali-kali peran antagonis cha berikan buat Mikoto :p**

**Oya! Buat para REVIEWERS, domo arigatouuuuuuuu uda mau nanggepin fict cha walaupun setelah sekian lama terabaikan. Ini ucapan makasih cha buat yang uda review di chapter 4 kemarin:**

**Raditya, **_**firuri ryuusuke, Ichikawa soma, srzkun, Brown Cinnamon**_**, sami haruchi 2, **_**Nina317Elf**_**, HSS, Guest ( langsung chap 1-4),**

**Naumi megumi gak login, **_**veisa kazu nara**_**, hotaru, chibiusa, **_**Rosachi-hime**_**, Putri, **_**Deshe Lusi, aguma, Tsurugi De Lelouch**_**, summer, **_**Rirrin dhika, **_

_**Azura Kuchiki, SoulHarmoni**_**, lame, **_**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**_**, **_**Seiya Kenshin, kHaLerie Hikari, wind scarlett, furiikuhime, sasa-hime**_**, NE,**

_**Zecka S B Fujioka**_**, SakuCherry is Uchiha, jejak kaki, **_**Snow's Flower, anzu qyuji**_**, Uchiha Miwako, **_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk, iya baka-san**_**, **_**hanazono yuri,**_

_**cassiewol, Ricchi, jideragon21**_**, Love Foam, **_**Michi Aozora, Mizuira Kumiko**_**, Hanna, **_**menyelinap malam-malam**_**, Riyuki, **_**HazukiFujimaru**_**,**

**LiLo Yi Fan, **_**Biiancast Rodith, emerallized onyxta, hyeon**_**-**_**chan**_**, Akaihoho Suiren, riyu, **_**ocha chan**_**, Cheinn PinkTom, kinakiyoo,**

**hachikodesuka, Guest**_**, hevy lovato, dithyac**_**, kira, **_**SugarlessGum99**_**, andreantino, **_**Nie Rien**_**.**

* * *

**Gomena kalau ada salah dalam penulisan nama...**

**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya Minna-san...!**

**Jangan lupa Review lagi ya...**

**Cilacap, 30 Juli 2013**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**


End file.
